Darkness Rising
by Ironpatriotrox
Summary: Li'l Gideon and King Candy are after the deed to the Mystery Shack, and they actually get it! The Pines and Vanellope will try to get it back, but what's Stan's secret? And who is the enigmatic King Boo? Sequel to Jump Into My Racing Car.
1. Prologue: Jump Into My Racing Car

**Welcome to Darkness Rising/ Jump Into My Racing Car 2/ Whatever the heck you want to call it. I knew it's a little earlier than I planned, but the sooner, the better, right? Anyways, like I said at the end of J.I.M.C., the first part of this fic will be the Dreamscapers and Gideon Rises episodes with King Candy and Vanellope in it before picking up an original plot throughout. But, first enjoy this prologue/recap I've put together from Dipper's point of view! Take it away, Pine Tree!**

Prologue: Jump Into My Racing Car

Hi! My name's Dipper Pines. Me and my twin sister, Mabel, are from Piedmont, California. Our parents shipped us up Gravity Falls, Oregon to stay with or Great-Uncle, or "Grunkle" Stan for the summer. He runs a tourist trap called the Mystery Shack. Honestly, the _real_ mystery is why does anyone show up at all. Naturally, me and Mabel had to work there. Then, one day Grunkle Stan sent me to hammer up some signs in the spooky part of the forrest. And _that's_ when a found a battered old journal. As far as I can tell, it's the third in an apparent series that tell of Gravity Falls' secret dark side. Anyhoo, because of that journal, me and my sister have had all sorts of supernatural adventures. Then, one day at the local Arcade I was playing this game called _Sugar Rush_ when I found an Ultimate Power Code. The last time I used one of those the guy that came out nearly killed me and my rival, Robbie...something-or-other. But, I used it anyway and I have no regrets whatsoever, as it released my girlfriend and the girl of my dreams: Vanellope Von Schweetz. To be honest, I've never felt this way about a girl before, not even Wendy, the Mystery Shack cashier I used to have a crush on. Anyways, it turns out she's had her own share of adventures fighting a guy named King Candy a.k.a. Turbo. Believe it or not, he too was released from the _Sugar Rush_ game by my arch-enemy, Gideon Gleeful, better known by his stage name, Li'l Gideon. After they kidnapped Mabel and Vanellope, me and Gideon butted heads for the second time while Grunkle Stan kept King Candy busy with a game of poker. In the end, we saved the girls and Vanellope and I had a nice romantic dance to the song _Fireflies._ Yet...I have this weird feeling that my biggest adventure yet is coming fast...

**Next time: King Candy and Li'l Gideon try to steal the deed to the Mystery Shack! Please review!**


	2. The break-in

**Welcome to the game! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: The break-in

It was a stormy night in Gravity Falls, Oregon. In the Mystery Shack, Dipper and Mabel were playing _Conflict Boat_**(1)**, while Vanellope read her newest issue of _Game Reporter_ magazine.**(2)**

"I'm guessing...B-5," said Dipper.

"Miss!" said Mabel, sticking a red peg into a hole and making a _Hello Kitty_ logo.**(3)**

"I don't think you're playing this right." said Dipper.

"Oh, the _Sugar Rush_ PP3 game got a nice review," said Vanellope, thinking aloud.**(4)**

"Kids! Come quick!" yelled Grunkle Stan.

Vanellope, Dipper, and Mabel ran into the living room, where Stan was watching TV.

"I need you to laugh at this with me," he said.

On the TV was a commercial with Li'l Gideon and King Candy singing a ridiculously corny country song:

_Li'l Gideon: Who's cute as a button?_

_King Candy: And who's always your friend?_

_Li'l Gideon: Li'l G-I-D to the E-O-N!_

_King Candy: And K-I-N-G to the C-A-N-D-Y!_

_Both: Wink!_

_"Li'l Gideon and King Candy,"_ said an announcer.

"Ugh, those two," said Dipper.

"Remeber when I wouldn't date Gideon and he tried to destroy us?" said Mabel.

"And let's not forget the time they kidnapped me and Mabel and tried to make me and Dipper hate each other," said Vanellope.

"They're always trying to trick me into losing the Shack," said Grunkle Stan.

"One time I caught King Candy stealing the vending machine supplies and Gideon with my moisterizer," said Wendy, entering the room with Soos, the Mystery Shack handyman.

"And yet, our mutual hatred for them bonds us together," said Soos.

_"Come on down to Li'l Gideon's Tent of Telepathy, opening soon at this location,"_ said the announcer as the Tent of Telepathy landed on top of the Mystery Shack on TV, destroying it.

"Should we be worried about that?" asked Vanellope.

Grunkle Stan scoffed. "The only way those two are taking over this Shack is by breaking in and stealing my deed," he said, right before the sound of breaking glass and crashing reached the group's ears.

"You mean like right now?" asked Wendy.

The group hurried to Stan's office. Inside, King Candy and Li'l Gideon were trying to crack the code to the safe.

"38...41..."grumbled King Candy.

"Oh, heavens to betsey," grumbled Li'l Gideon, trying to get internet reception for his smartphone.

The door flew open, and in the doorway was Stan and his group.

"GIDEON!" growled Grunkle Stan.

"TURBO!" growled Vanellope.

King Candy turned to face the group, as did Li'l Gideon.

"Vanellope! There you are, hello!" said King Candy.

"Stanford Pines, my arch-nemesis! It seems we've entered a dangerous game of cats and mice...but, the question remains: who are the cats and who are the-" said Li'l Gideon.

"Soos, broom," said Stan.

"Wendy, potato gun," said Vanellope.

Soos gave Stan a broom and Wendy gave Vanellope a homemade potato gun, which worried King Candy.

"Where...did you get that?" he asked.

"Dipper built it for me as a gift," said Vanellope.

Vanellope began shooting potatoes at King Candy while Grunkle Stan chased Gideon around with the broom. Eventually, the dastardly duo was chased outside.

"Mark my words, Stanford! We will get the combination to that safe!" said Li'l Gideon.

"And when we have that deed, you'll never see the Mystery Shack again!" said King Candy.

"Good luck with that!" said Stan as he and Vanellope went back into the house.

**Later...**

Grunkle Stan placed the Mystery Shack deed into the safe and pressed the "LOCK" button.

"The combination to this safe is located in the one place they'll never find it: my brain," said Stan, before leaving his office.

**Outside...**

King Candy and Li'l Gideon watched the whole thing through the window.

"Your brain isn't as safe as you might think, Stanford," said Li'l Gideon.

"So, what's the plan? I don't think our collective IQ is high enough to build some kind of memory-retrival device," said King Candy.

Gideon smiled evily. "And that's why the time has come to unleash the journal's greatest secret, Turbo," he said.

Li'l Gideon pulled _2_ out from his suit coat pocket and opened it to a certain pair of pages. On them was a triangle-shaped cyclops with a top hat, a bow tie, and thin arms in the center of a wheel with various symbols around it...

**Uh-oh...everybody who's seen the Dreamscapers episode knows what's coming next! But, I refuse to spoil it for those of you who haven't...please review, and I'll see you next time!**

**1: A.K.A. Battleship**

**2: A.K.A. Game Informer magazine.**

**3: That's what it looked like to me.**

**4: A.K.A. the PS3. DOWN WITH BLOODY X-BOX!**


	3. Name's Bill Cipher!

**Welcome back! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Name's Bill Cipher

Stan, Dipper, Vanellope, Wendy, and Mabel were watching TV.

_"He put the 'old' in Old West...they call him...Grandpa The Kid!" _said the announcer.

_"I'm tired during the day,"_ said Grandpa The Kid.

"I can relate to this," said Grunkle Stan.

"Grunkle Stan, why don't we watch a movie we'll all enjoy; _Dream Boy High,_ where love is on your permanent record," said Mabel.

"BOO!" said everyone else.

"You'll learn to like it," said Mabel.

Just then, Soos came running in. "Dudes! There's a bat in the kitchen! It tried to touch me with its weird little bat fingers!" he said.

"Don't worry, I've got it under control," said Stan. He then pulled the footrest lever of his chair. "Dipper, take care of it."

"Yes!" said Mabel.

"What? Why can't Mabel do it?" said Dipper.

"'Cause life ain't fair. Now go fight a bat so we can watch TV," said Stan.

"No way, Grunkle Stan! You always make me do dumb chores! I'm putting my foot down this time!" said Dipper, stomping his foot.

"I said do it, kid! NOW!" said Stan.

Grunkle Stan and Dipper spent the next thirty seconds glaring and growling at each other, before Dipper finally said, "Okay, I'll do it!"

Dipper went into the kitchen area with Mabel following him. "Stupid chores..." he grumbled.

"Remember: bats are more afraid of you than you are of them," said Mabel. As Dipper entered the kitchen, she added, "Maybe I'm thinking of ducklings."

Dipper was mauled by the bat.

"Ducklings. Quak, quak, quak, quak, quak," said Mabel.

**Later...**

Vanellope, Mabel, and Soos were tending to Dipper's injuries.

"Swabbing on disinfectant, doo-do-doo," sang Soos.

"Why does Stan always pick on me?" said Dipper.

"I'm sure he doesn't," said Vanellope.

"Nell, think about it; the more painful or difficult the chore is, the more likely it is _I'll_ have to do it. Why doesn't he pick on you guys?"said Dipper.

"Dipper, Stan's personality is one of life's great mysteries. Like wether or not it's possible to lick your own elbow," said Soos.

"I bet you can't!" said Mabel.

"I bet I can!" said Soos. He left the room trying to lick his elbow with Mabel behind him, chanting "Lick it! Lick it! Lick it!"

Dipper sighed. "Sometimes I feel like Stan hates me," he said.

Vanellope sighed. "I don't think Stan hates you, Dip, I mean, maybe it's that tough love thing I heard about," she said. "Well, I'm going to go watch Soos try to lick his elbow. See ya, Dip." Vanellope kissed her boyfriend on the cheek before she left.

_Maybe Vanellope is right...maybe it is just tough love,_ thought Dipper.

"The sink's clogged! Dipper, get in here and fix it!" yelled Stan.

Dipper growled. _Then again, maybe he really does hate me,_ he thought. Dipper grabbed a toy dart gun and launched a dart at Stan's picture on the wall.

**Meanwhile, at a random clearing in the woods...**

Li'l Gideon and King Candy finished lighting the circle of candles they'd made.

"So, shall we see what our new minion has to say about Stan thinking his precious code is safe in his mind?" asked King Candy.

Li'l Gideon nodded and pulled out _2_. _"Triangulum! Entagulum! Veneforis Domius Ventium! Veneforis Venitisarium!"_ chanted Li'l Gideon.

**Back at the Shack...**

"Lick that elbow! Lick that elbow!" chanted Vanellope and Mabel.

"Like the infinate horizon, it eludes my grasp," said Soos.

The trio then heard evil laughter in the distance.

"Please tell me that's not who I think it is," said Vanellope.

Soos, Vanellope, and Mabel went to investigate. Sure enough, it was Li'l Gideon and King Candy. However, Gideon seemed to be in pain. Abruptly, he began chanting, "Egassem sdrawkcab egassem sdrawkacb EGASSEM SDRAWKACB!" **(1) **

All around, the viberant colors of the Gravity Falls forrest turned black and white as all the forrest animals froze in time. Above the circle of candles a strange triangle appeared, and with it, sinister laughter. A single eye, a small top hat, and a bow tie appeared on the triangle as Li'l Gideon, King Candy, Vanellope, Soos, and Mabel cowered in fear.

"Oh! Oh! Gravity Falls, it is good to be back!" said the triangle. he decended on King Candy and Li'l Gideon, growing thin black arms and legs and turning yellow as he did. "Name's Bill Cipher! And who are you two, some kind of living ventriloquist dummy and a mad hatter? Just kidding, I know who you two are. You're Gideon and you're King Candy, otherwise known as Turbo," said Bill.

"What are you?!" cried Li'l Gideon.

"And how do you know our names?" asked King Candy.

"Oh, I know lots of things...**LOTS OF THINGS,**" said Bill, his voice distorting as various images scrolled across his eye. "Hey, look what I can do!"

Bill waved his hand, and a nearby deer had all of its teeth ripped out. The teeth flew into Bill's hand.

"Deer teeth, for you, kid!" said Bill, giving the deer teeth to Li'l Gideon.

Li'l Gideon dropped the teeth in horror. "You're insane!" he said.

"Sure I am, what's your point?" said Bill. He waved his hand again, and all of the deer's teeth flew back into its mouth.

_That's enough of this!_ thought King Candy. "Listen to me, demon! We have a job for you! We need you to enter the mind of Stanford Pines and steal the code to his safe!" he said.

As Soos, Vanellope, and Mabel gasped, Bill chuckled. "Wait...Stan Pines..." he said, turing away as a picture of Stan and some kind of symbol appeared on his front side. "You know what? You two have convinced me, I'm sold! I'll help you with this and in return you two can help me with something I've been working on! We'll work out the details later."

King Candy and Li'l Gideon looked at each other. "Deal!" they said, shaking hands with Bill, whose hand were lit up with blue flame.

"Well, time to go invade Stan's mind! This should be fun! Remember: Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, Bye!" said Bill **(2)** as he vanished.

Everyone opened their eyes as if the whole thing had been only a dream. "It worked!" said Li'l Gideon.

"High-five!" said King Candy.

After they high-fived, Li'l Gideon said, "And now we wait."

Meanwhile, Soos, Vanellope, and Mabel were on their way back to the Shack to warn Dipper.

**Back at the Shack...**

Dipper was sweeping the living room while Grunkle Stan was sleeping.

"No...sorry...RUN, EDDIE!" yelled Grunkle Stan in his sleep.

"What is going on in that guy's head?" muttered Dipper. On his way out, he ran into Soos, Vanellope, and Mabel.

"Dipper! We gotta help Stan!" said Vanellope.

"Wait, what?" said Dipper.

In between bites of Burrito Bites, Soos said, "This evil triangle guy said he was going to break into Stan's mind, and steal the code to his safe. Also, we stopped for snacks on the way here."

"'Evil triangle guy...' I feel like I've seen something like that in the journal..." said Dipper, pulling out _3_ and reading aloud, "'Beware Bill, the most powerful and dangerous creature I've ever met...whatever you do, don't let him into your mind.'"

"Grunkle Stan!" yelled Mabel.

A shadow that looked just like Bill decended upon Grunkle Stan, whose eyes turned white as he began jerking and thrashing.

Vanellope took _3_ from Dipper. "'It is possible to follow the demon into a person's mind and prevent his chaos. One must simply recite this incantation,'" she read aloud.

"I've cleaned sinks and fought bats all day for Stan, now I have to save him from some crazy brain demon?" said Dipper.

"But, if we don't, Turbo and Gideon could get the deed to the Mystery Shack...or worse," said Vanellope as Grunkle Stan began thrashing harder than ever.

"All right. Get ready, guys, we're about to enter the most horrifying, disturbing place any of us have ever been: our uncle's mind," said Dipper as thunder crashed outside.

"Do you think I could bring these Burrito Bites into Stan's mind? Thumbs up? Thumbs down? You know what, I'm just gonna bring 'em," said Soos.

**Whoo! That was hard work! Thank the stars for commercial breaks! Anyways, next time: Dipper, Mabel, Soos, and Vanellope enter Stan's mind! Also: A parody of "Discord," a song I recently discovered, called "Cipher!" Please review!**

**1: I have recently been informed that Gideon is saying "backwards message" backwards. Thank you to Lil Ol Gravity Falls for telling me of this.**

**2: If you think about it, what's actually kind of true, since Gravity Falls is a cartoon.**


	4. Into Stanford's Head

**Welcome! I know you're expecting "Cipher" in this chapter, but I've had a change of heart about using it. Other than that, enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Into Stanford's Head

Dipper, Mabel, Vanellope, and Soos stood in a circle of candles with Grunkle Stan in the middle.

"Okay, guys. In order to save our uncle we're gonna have to follow that dream demon into his mind," said Dipper.

"I wonder what Stan's thinking right now," said Soos. Manipulating Stan's mouth, Soos said in a high-pitched voice, "I love Soos like a son."

"Soos, this is serious!" said Dipper.

"Sowee," said Soos, causing Vanellope and Mabel to laugh.

"Let's do this," said Dipper. He, Vanellope, Mabel, and Soos all placed a hand on Stan's head. "_Fidentus Omnium! Magis Omentium! Magnesium Adharium! Magnum Opus! Habeas Corpus! Insectus Nominus Overratus! Magis Terensium! Magis Terensium! MAGIS TERENSIUM!" _chanted Dipper as a bright white light hid everything in the room from sight but themselves...

The next thing the group knew was that they were in a flickering monochrome landscape that was littered with broken swings and trees. The group could do nothing but exclaim. In the center of it all was what looked like the Mystery Shack.

"Whoa..._this_ is Stan's mind?" said Mabel.

"Huh. Figured there'd be a lot more hot old ladies," commented Soos.

"Remember, everyone, we gotta look out for the triangle guy," said Vanellope.

"Yeah, look out for the triangle guy!" said a voice from behind.

The quartet turned around and saw none other than Bill Cipher himself, twirling a cane.

"It's him! It's the guy!" said Soos.

"You leave our uncle's brain alone, you isosceles monster!" yelled Mabel, before running at Bill.

Bill swallowed Mabel, pulled out a giant pocket watch, and spat her back out.

"Gottcha!" said Mabel, before realizing she did _not_ have Bill."Wait, what?!"

"Ah, Stan's family, we meet at last! Question Mark, Shooting Star, Pine Tree, and last but not least, Pine Tree's lover, Twizzler Hairband! I had a hunch I might bumb into you here!" said Bill, before firing a laser from his finger that left a hole in Dipper.

Mabel stuck her hand through the hole as she and Soos laughed while Vanellope had a "I-don't-think-you're-being-very-sensitive" look on her face.

"Mabel!" said Dipper, before returning his attention to Bill. "What do you want with our uncle's mind anyway?"

"Oh, just the code to the old man's safe," said Bill. "Inside the shack is a maze of a thousand door representing your uncle's memories. Behind one of them is a memory of him inputting the code. I just need to find it and Gideon and Turbo will pay me handsomely!"

"Not if we stop you!" said Vanellope, which caused a surge of pride in Dipper.

_That's my girl,_ thought Dipper.

"Fat chance! I'm the master of the mind!" said Bill, before his body became covered in blue flames. "I even know what you're thinking right now!"

"That's impossible, no one can guess what I'm thinking!" said Mabel.

Bill simply snapped his fingers and Xyler and Craz from_ Dream Boy High_ appeared.

"Whoa! Where are we, bro?" said Xyler.

"We must be in heaven, 'cause I just saw an angel," said Craz, pointing at Mabel.

Mabel then latched onto Craz's leg. "I'm never letting go of your leg!" she said.

"You're out of your league, kids! Turn around now before you see something you might regret. Later, suckers!" said Bill, tipping his hat before crashing through the wall of the shack.

"We're goning in. Mabel, can we leave these guys out here? Looking at them hurts my eyes," said Dipper.

"Mine, too," said Vanellope.

"No, they can help us!" said Mabel.

"Totally! Arm throne!" said Xyler and Craz, carrying Mabel with their arms.

Dipper growled in frustration, but was quickly distracted with Soos chasing him and Vanellope with a desire to make an arm throne. Inside the shack, the group was amazed by the bizzare interior. In no time, the team reached Stan's memories, as Soos pointed out with, "Whoa, look! All of Stan's memories!"

_"Can your uncle throw a party or what?" "I'm giving none of this to charity!" _said the Grunkle Stans in the memories.

"Great, I'm sure there's plenty of memories of Stan bossing me around, can't wait to see more of that!" Dipper said sarcastically.

"Like I said, I'm sure it's tough love," said Vanellope.

"Come on, Dipper! We've gotta find the code before Bill does!" said Mabel.

"Mabel is talking!" said Xyler.

"So rad!" said Craz.

"Let's get searching!" said Soos.

As the gang searched, they found various other memories, such as Stan in Colombian prsion, Stan as a door-to-door salesman, and Stan on a date with the local diner owner, Lazy Susan, from which he bailed with a "Non-specific excuse."

"Look, guys! Memories about me!" said Dipper, finding a door labeled "Dipper memories. KEEP OUT!"

"That doesn't seem like a good idea," said Soos.

"I just wanna know what the old guy really thinks of me," said Dipper.

"We already know how Stan feels about us: he loves us, we're great!" said Mabel as she walked past.

"Besides, we have geometrical gremlin to deal with, let's keep moving," said Vanellope.

"More moving?!" said Xyler.

"Yes, I love motion!" said Craz.

However, Dipper managed to give the others the slip and enter the door with memories about him.

"Okay, just a quick peek," said Dipper.

He approached a random door and opened it.

"No buts! Now go chop that firewood already!" said Stan, smacking the other Dipper on the head with a newspaper as he sat back down.

"Dude, I've been meaning to ask. Why are you so hard on Dipper all the time?" asked Soos.

"Soos, I'm going to let you in on something. You wanna know what I really think?" said Stan. He started whispering to Soos, "The kid's a loser. He's weak. He's an utter embarassment. I just want to get rid of him."

_So, now the truth comes out,_ thought Dipper as he closed the door...

**Back with Vanellope and Co...**

"Code to Stan's safe, where are you?" called Soos.

"Opening and closing doors is fun!" said Xyler.

"I can do it also!" said Craz.

Soos opened a door with a memory of Stan punching in a code on the vending machine, which swung open like a safe door.

"If only people knew the truth, that hidden behind this vending machine I secretly have a-" said Stan.

"Boring!" said Soos, shutting the door.

"Hey, guys! I've got a good feeling about this door," said Mabel.

But, as it turned out, it was only Stan "feeding" his stomach crackers.

_Well, Bill was right about one thing: I certainly regret seeing that,_ thought Vanellope.

Mabel closed the door. "We've searched forever! What if Bill finds the code before we do?" she said.

"Wait, Stan's always harboring a dirty little secret or two, right?" said Vanellope.

"Oh, yeah, like how he hides his arrest warrents under that rug in the gift shop?" said Soos.

"Okay... that was strangely candid, but you might be onto something, look!" said Vanellope.

On the floor was an altered version of the gift shop rug. Underneath it was a small door, and on the other side of it was Grunkle Stan kissing his deed and putting it in the safe. "The combination to this safe is 13...44...and finally-" said Stan, before Mabel shut the door.

"We've found it!" said Mabel.

"Now what do we do?" said Vanellope.

"Uh...let's destroy it before Bill can find it," said Mabel, grabbing an ax from a nearby suit of knight's armor.

"Wait! Let me destroy it, my big fat arms are great at destroying stuff," said Soos.

"Um...okay," said Mabel.

Soos concentrated intensely before the door lifted free with Soos not even touching it. Before anyone could question what just happened, a second Soos walked up.

"Hey, guys! I just saw a memory of Stan roller skating and wearing short-shorts...it wasn't...half bad," he said.

"Hey, something screwy is going on around here," said Vanellope.

The Soos they were with started laughing an all-too-familiar laugh, before morphing into none other than Bill Cipher.

"Boy, you kids sure are gullible! I _knew_ you'd lead me straight to the code! Ah ha ha ha! Ah ha ha ha! It's funny how dumb you are," said Bill.

**Uh-oh! Bill got the code! What'll happen next?! Well, I'll tell you: Bill Cipher VS the Mystery Shack gang! Please review! Also, be sure to check my profile for an important message regarding the songs I've used, or will use.**


	5. Battle with Bill Cipher

**Welcome to the chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Battle With Bill Cipher

"The combination to Stan's safe! Boy, that was even easier than I thought!" said Bill, putting the door into a pocket of some type.

"Well...you're a stinkface!" said Mabel.

"Awesome comeback, Mabel!" said Xyler.

"Don't treat me like a child, Xyler," said Mabel.

"Later, suckers!" said Bill before he flew off.

"Come on! We've gotta save Stan!" said Vanellope.

"What's the point?" said Dipper, walking down a nearby staircase. "Why should I save him? Huh? I work for Stan day and night and all he does in return is say he wants to get rid of me!"

"Dipper, I'm sure that's not true," said Vanellope.

"I saw it with my own eyes in one of his memories, Vanellope! He's always picked on me and now I know why: Stan hates me!" said Dipper.

"Dipper, it doesn't matter what you saw, if we don't stop Bill, we'll lose the Shack!" said Mabel.

"No, you know what? Not this time! For once this is one of Stan's problems I'm not gonna fix!" said Dipper.

Mabel glared at Dipper. "Fine! Come on, Soos and Vanellope, we'll save Stan ourselves," she said.

"Dipper, you're a cool dude, but this isn't cool, dude," said Soos before following Mabel.

"Dipper, think real hard; if Stan hated you, why would he take you and Mabel in for the summer?" said Vanellope, before she too followed Mabel.

**Meanwhile...**

Bill flew past several doors, opening them as he went by. He landed and checked to see if he was being followed when his phone rang. Bill pressed his bow tie.

"Yello?" said Bill.

"Bill, did you find the memory with the combination yet?" asked Li'l Gideon, who was waiting with King Candy.

"Relax, you two, I got it right here," said Bill.

Gideon and King Candy laughed. "Perfect! Give it to us, and we'll fulfil our end of the bargain," said King Candy.

"It's- you guys got a pen there? It's 13...44-" said Bill, before a toy dart shot the door out of Bill's hand and into a memory of a bottomless pit.

"...none more bottomless than the Bottomless Pit, which as you can see here is bottomless," said Stan, before seeing the code door fall. "Whoo! Whatever _that_ was, it's gone forever!"

The door to the memory then closed. Looking behind him, Bill saw the Mystery Shack gang.

"Mabel did it!" said Xyler and Craz.

"The Shack is safe!" said Soos and Vanellope.

"The deal's off!" said Li'l Gideon.

"Wait! No, wait!" said Bill.

"We're switching to Plan B!" said King Candy before his and Gideon's image vanished.

Bill literally fell to pieces, but re-assembled himself, but his hat, arms, legs and body were now a demonic red. "You! You can't even imagine what you just cost me!" said Bill, two fireballs appearing in his hands. "Do you have any idea what I'm like...**WHEN I'M MAD?!**"

**/watch?v=cvmfyJw1IOU**

A bunch of odd symbols scrolled across Bill's eye and a ring of fire encircled him and the Mystery Shack gang before Bill raised his arms and they were all lifted up on what seemed to be a giant bust of Stan's head. Bill then grew to gigantic size. Mabel gasped in horror, Vanellope said, "Oh, boy!" and Soos said, "So, I guess he gets really mad when he gets mad."

**"EAT NIGHTMARES!"** said Bill as electricity surged and crackled in his hands.

The Mystery Shack gang screamed in horror...

**Meanwhile, with Dipper...**

"Argh, how do I get out of this place?" said Dipper. "Exit? Hello?"

Dipper began opening random doors and soon found the memory with him and the firewood.

"Oh, this again?" said Dipper.

"He's a loser. He's weak. I just want to get rid of him," said Stan. As Dipper began to close the door, Stan continued. "Yep, those are all things people said about me when I was a boy."

Catching this, Dipper opened the door again. "Huh?" he said.

_"It was terrible. I was the biggest whimp on the playground,"_ said Grunkle Stan.

Nearby, another door with a memory of Stan getting hit in the face with a soccer ball opened.

_"So, one summer my pops signs me up for boxing lessons,"_contiuned Stan as another memory opened up. In it, Stan was pinned to the mat of a boxing ring while a man who Dipper thought might be his great-grandfather watched.

_"Left hook!"_ yelled Young Stan, fighting back against his oppenent.

_"It was even worse than the school yard! You know, at the time I thought my pops was trying to torture me. But, wouldn't you know it, the old man was doing me a favor all along,"_said Grunkle Stan.

Another door opened, this one holding a memory of waiting in line to see _Grandpa The Kid_ on opening night. A crook tried to steal the purse of the woman waiting in line behind him. With a cry of "Left hook!" Stan knocked the would-be thief out cold. Everyone cheered and the woman gave Stan a kiss on the cheek.

_That must be Carla,_ thought Dipper, recalling a story Stan had told him.

"So, you see? That's why I'm so hard on Dipper: to toughen him up, so when the world fights, he fights back...especially for Vanellope. I mean, it doesn't take a genius to figure out there's something romantic going on between those two," said Grunkle Stan. **(1)**

"Do you think it's working?" asked Soos.

Grunkle Stan simply pointed at the Dipper in the memory, who successfully chopped a log. "He's really coming along. When push comes to shove, I'm actually proud of him. Just don't ever tell him that, his head's big enough as it is," he said.

The real Dipper smiled. _Well, what do you know? Vanellope was right! It IS tough love!_ he thought, before he fell into the memory.

Grunkle Stan and Soos turned to look at Dipper. "Whoa, kid, what are you doing here? Nice hole in your chest, by the way. Let's fix that up," said Stan.

With a lift of a finger, Stan fixed the hole in Dipper's chest.

"How did you do that?" asked Dipper.

"Word to the wise: we're in the mind. You can do anything you can imagine in here," said Grunkle Stan, creating a can of soda.

"Well, what do you know?" said Dipper.

Just then, explosions, Bill laughing, and Vanellope screaming caught Dipper's ears.

"Vanellope! I gotta stop Bill!" said Dipper before running off.

"Fighting back..." said Grunkle Stan, a smile on his face...

**Back with Vanellope and Co...**

Vanellope, Soos, Mabel, Xyler, and Craz were avoiding Bill's laser blasts.

"One nightmare, coming up!" said Bill.

"Oh, man. I hope he doesn't mean that British dog-man I'm always dreaming about," said Soos.

Bill fired a beam, and a human-sized bulldog on its hind legs wearing a suit and bowler hat with a cane appeared.

"'Ello! 'Ello! 'Ello! Who's ripe for a stick in the puddin'?" said the bulldog, poking Soos in the stomach with his cane.

"Ahh! It's everything I ever feared!" cried Soos.

Bill then fired another beam. This one hit Mabel in the face, turning her into an ugly hag.

"My cuteness! What did you do to my cuteness?!" said Mabel, her voice distorting.

"You're next!" said Bill, taking aim at Xyler and Craz.

"Cool! We're next!" said Xyler, before he was blasted off the arena, quickly followed by Craz.

"My dream boys!" cried Mabel.

"And lastly, you!" said Bill, firing a beam at Vanellope.

Almost instantly, every hurtful thing Taffty Muttonfudge ever said to Vanellope filled her head. _"You will never be a racer, because you're a glitch, and that's all you'll ever be!"_ said Taffyta's voice.

Vanellope fell on her hands and knees, in tears. Looking at Bill, she said, "You really are a bad guy."

"I get that a lot. Now, to finish you off once and for all!" said Bill.

But, before he could, a voice called out, "Hey, Bill! Nice Nice bow tie!"

Looking up, everyone saw Dipper blast a hole in Bill's chest with laser vision.

"Dipper!" cried Mabel, Soos, and Vanellope.

"Guys! I just found out that you can do whatever you can conceive in Grunkle Stan's mindscape," said Dipper.

"Huh?" said Mabel.

"Just think of cool fighting stuff, and it'll happen," said Dipper, before firing a laser vision blast at the British Dog-man, destroying him.

"Ha ha, he's dead now," said Soos.

"What?! Who told you that?! Don't listen to him!" said Bill.

"Imagine?" said Mabel, returning to normal. "Like having kittens for fists?" After a moment of intense concentration, Mabel's hands became kitten cannons, which she fired at Bill.

"Soos love stomach beam stare!" yelled Soos, firing a question mark-like beam from his stomach.

"Ow!" yelled Bill.

"Sweet Seekers! Cherry Bomb launchers! FIRE!" yelled Vanellope as four mechanical appendages sprouted from her back. Two had Sweet Seeker bazookas and two had Cherry Bomb launchers, the projectiles of which set Bill's hat ablaze.

"Yikes! Hot! Hot! Hot!" yelled Bill as he put out the fire on his hat. "That's it! Enough games!" Bill's eye then turned into a giant laser cannon.

"Hamster ball shields activate!" said Mabel.

"Activate!" yelled Dipper, Vanellope, and Soos, summoning hamster ball deflector shields that bounced the laser back into Bill's eye.

"Argh, my eye!" cried Bill.

"Rise, Xyler! Rise, Craz!" said Mabel.

Xyler and Craz rose up from the abyss playing a keyboard and a key-tar.

"Argh! Synthesized music! It hurts!" cried Bill.

"Now to imagine _your_ worst nightmare: a portal out of Stan's mind!" said Dipper.

"Out of Stan's mi-ind!" sang Mabel into a microphone.

"Mabel! Everyone, together!" said Dipper.

Everyone concentrated intensely as a portal opened up underneath Bill.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Bill.

Suddenly, everything became solid white and everyone was floating as Bill became yellow again.

"I gotta hand it to you, you're more clever than you look, especially the fat one," said Bill.

"He's talking about you," Soos whispered to Mabel.

"So, I'll let you kids off the hook. You might come in handy later. **BUT KNOW THIS**," said Bill in his distorted voice as a familiar six-fingered hand appeared above him. "A darkness is coming. A day will come in the future where everything you care about will change. Until then, I'll be watching you! I'll be watching you...!" Bill said as a wheel with fourteen symbols appeared around him before he vanished.

"We... we did it!" said Dipper.

At that moment, Dipper, Mabel, Soos, and Vanellope began to fade.

"What's happening?" asked Vanellope.

"Stan must be waking up," said Dipper.

"Will I ever see you again?" Mabel asked Xyler and Craz.

"In your dreams," said Xyler in a comforting manner as Dipper, Soos, Vanellope, and Mabel vanished...

**About two minutes later...**

Dipper, Vanellope, Soos, and Mabel woke up just as Grunkle Stan did.

"What happened? And why was I dreaming about two brightly-colored radical young men?" said Grunkle Stan.

"Grunkle Stan!" said Dipper and Mabel, giving their great-uncle a hug.

"What is this, a hug?" asked Stan.

"Nope. It's a chokehold," said Dipper, putting Grunkle Stan into a chokehold.

"Not bad, kid," said Stan once Dipper let him go. "Not bad."

"Group hug!" yelled Soos.

Everyone just looked at him.

"I never know the right time!" said Soos.

"Hey, do you guys hear a-" started Vanellope before a hole was blasted into the wall.

"Oh, sorry, Pines family, did we wake you?" came a frightningly familiar voice.

On the other side of the hole was Li'l Gideon and King Candy.

"But...we defeated Bill," said Mabel.

"Who's Bill?" asked Grunkle Stan.

"Bill failed us! So, we switched to Plan B: dynamite! Why we didn't use that for Plan A, I have no idea," said King Candy.

"It doesn't matter! We got the deed!" said Li'l Gideon, showing off the deed to the Mystery Shack. "Now, get off our property!"

"Don't worry, guys, I'm sure it's just part of the dream," said Dipper.

But, when the gang saw a crane wit a wrecking ball on its business end, they high-tailed it out of there.

"Someone pinch me, dude," said Soos as part of the Mystery Shack sign, smashed by the wrecking ball, fell in front of them...

**Phase 1: Dreamscapers is complete. Phase 2: Gideon Rises (or in this case, Gideon and King Candy Rise) will begin next chapter. Until then, please review.**

**1: The memory takes place during Jump Into My Racing Car.**


	6. Aftermath

**Welcome to part one of the Gideon Rises arc! Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Aftermath

Dipper woke up screaming on a hide-a-bed. Breathing heavy, he said, "I just had a horrible dream that Gideon and Turbo stole the deed to the Mystery Shack and kicked us out and...we all had to move in with Soos's grandma."

"Dipper...that wasn't a dream," said Vanellope, who was curled up in a sleeping bag on the floor.

Dipper screamed again. A lamp clicked on nearby.

"Shh. _Por Favor,_" said Soos's grandma.

"Sorry..._abuelita_," said Dipper.

Mabel squealed,"Soos, your grandma is so adorable! And her skin is old lady soft..." Mabel then began rubbing Soos's grandma's cheek.

"Mabel! Quit being creepy! The news is finally on!" said Grunkle Stan.

_"In a move that has all of Gravity Falls buzzing, child psychic Gideon Gleeful and his business partner King Candy have taken surprise ownership of the Mystery Shack, formerly owned by local shyster Stanford Pines,"_ said a female news reporter as a picture of Stan dressed up like the devil appeared on the TV.

"That picture's taken out of context," said Stan.

_"Mr. Candy and Mr. Gleeful, now that you have the Shack, what exactly are you going to do with it?" _asked the reporter.

_"We have a big announcement to make today, and we'd like to cordially invite all the good people of Gravity Falls to join us. Free admission to everyone who wears their Gideon pins! It's my face!"_ said Li'l Gideon, holding up a pin with his face on it.

_"And free lollipops to everyone who wears their King Candy pins! It's my logo!"_ said King Candy, holding up a crown pin. _"Oh, and sugar-free is avalible on request."_ King Candy then whispered to Gideon, _"We HAVE sugar-free, right?"_

_"I think so,"_ muttered Gideon out of the corner of his mouth.

"I can't believe Gideon and King Candy beat us! Normally, I'm able to save the day...this is all my fault," said Dipper.

"No, Dipper, it's not," said Vanellope, placing a comforting hand on Dipper's shoulder, which cheered him up a little.

"Yeah, don't worry! It looks like Mabel's going to have to be the hero of the family now! I'll defeat that dastardly duo with my grappling hook!" said Mabel, pulling out a grapple gun.

"Mabel, no offense, but that grappling hook has literally never helped us once," said Dipper.

"Oh yeah? JELLY GRAB!" yelled Mabel, firing the grapple gun at a jar of jelly, which smashed when the hook hit it, sending the contents everywhere.

"I vaccum the walls now," said Soos's grandma, grabbing a vaccum and using it on the jelly-splattered walls.

"So you lost the Shack, look on the bright side guys, now you get to live here with me, Soos," said Soos. "Hey, anybody wanna play race cars? They're out of batteries, but we can make pretend." Soos then coughed something up."Hey, would it be a new low if I ate that? Just kidding I'm totally eating it," said Soos, eating whatever he just coughed up.

"We've gotta get the Shack back," said Grunkle Stan.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I figured it'd be less taxing on you guys and me if I made the parts before the title sequence into chapters themselves rather than doing up to the first commercial break. Anyways, next time: The Mystery Shack gang tries (and fails) to reclaim the Shack! Please review!**


	7. Decisions

**Welcome back! Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 6: Decisions

A large crowd gathered at the Mystery Shack for the Grand Closing. As Bud Gleeful played an organ, Li'l Gideon and King Candy jumped through a paper design thingy. "Hello, Gravity Falls!" they said.

"Have some candy!" said King Candy, throwing Jolly Ranchers onto the crowd.

"Gideon is the psychic-est! He guessed the secret ingredient to my coffee omelet, and King Candy gave me a bundle of suckers!" said Lazy Susan.

"Somehow Li'l Gideon knew about my horrifying secret birthmark, and King Candy gave me a jar of candy!" said Toby Determined, the guy who ran the local newspaper.

"I LOVE THAT CHILD PSYCHIC AND HIS BUSINESS PARTNER SO MUCH!" said Manly Dan, the local lumberjack, who happened to be choking Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland.

"You're chokin' me!" gasped Blubs.

"Grandma, is that you?" choked Durland.

Meanwhile, five people wearing black coats and hats entered, lurking in the back.

"We're in," whispered Dipper.

"I don't know what we're doing here, but I am loving these fake mustaches," said Mabel.

"Mine makes my nose itch," said Vanellope.

"If anyone asks, I'm not Soos," said Soos.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Today, we are delighted to announce our plans for the former Mystery Shack!" said Li'l Gideon.

"We give you..." said King Candy, yanking the sheet off of a model amusement park with a giant King Candy statue and a giant Gideon statue dominating the scene.

"KING GIDEONLAND!" said King Candy and Li'l Gideon.

The Mystery Shack gang gasped in horror.

"We are going to turn this dirty old shack into three square miles of King Candy fun and Gideon-tertaiment!" said Li'l Gideon, holding an ice cream bar shaped like his own head.

"And introducing our new mascots: Li'l Gideon Junior and Prince Candy!" said King Candy, yanking the sheet off of a pig dressed like Li'l Gideon and a copper-colored puppy dressed like King Candy.

"WADDLES!" cried Mabel.

"SKITTLES! You monsters!" growled Vanellope.

"All right, that's it!" said Grunkle Stan.

The five discarded their hats and coats and ran onto the stage.

"Listen up, people! Gideon and King Candy are frauds! Those two blew a hole in my wall and stole my property!" said Stan.

"Arrest them, officers!" yelled Mabel.

"Yeah!" said Vanellope and Dipper.

"Such accusations!" said King Candy.

"Stanford, I recall you gave the property to us! Look, here's the deed right here," said Li'l Gideon, pulling out the deed from his suit pocket.

"Well, that's all the proof I need to see," said Sheriff Blubs.

"I love you, Li'l Gideon! Sing them funny songs!" said Deputy Durland.

King Candy snapped his fingers. Two thugs grabbed the Pines, Soos, and Vanellope.

"Now get off our property, you halitosis-riddled old man!" said Li'l Gideon, sticking one of his pins on Stan.

"I taught him that one," said King Candy.

"I'll show you who's the halo-watever old- Agh! My hearing aid!" cried Stan in response to a loud ringing from his hearing aid as the thugs carried the Pines, Soos, and Vanellope off the property.

"Thanks for visiting King Gideonland, friends!" said Li'l Gideon.

"Don't come back, we don't like you," said King Candy.

Outside the barbed wire fence, the Mystery Shack gang could only watch as the whole town went nuts for the two frauds and their devlopement plans.

Dipper kicked a rock. "Don't worry, guys. We'll get the Shack back somehow," he said.

"We'd better," said Wendy, walking up with her bicycle.

"Wendy!" said Dipper.

"If I can't work at the Mystery Shack, my dad's gonna force me to work upstate at my cousin's logging camp," said Wendy.

"What? You're leaving town? But, we need you here!" said Dipper.

"That's a shame. Remember: If someone says they're from the Candy Tree Department, they're probably looking for something," said Vanellope.

"Dude, you lost me," said Wendy, before the group heard heavy metal music. "Oh, don't look now."

Out of the woods came a boy of fifteen or sixteen with black hair, a big nose, and wearing a black hoodie with a broken heart logo and really tight jeans. It was Robbie "V," Wendy's ex-boyfriend, and he had a boombox. "Take me back, Wendy! My arms are too skinny to keep holding this boombox forever!" he said.

"I was never here," said Wendy, riding away with Robbie in hot pursuit.

"Have you been getting my texts? Do I need to send you more texts? Wendy!" yelled Robbie.

"Hey, genius! I don't think she loves you anymore!" yelled Vanellope.

"That's my girl," said Dipper.

**Later...**

"This is not good, I cannot feed such a big family," said Soos's grandma.

"This isn't good, Dipper. Where will I put all my sweaters?" said Mabel.

"What's Stan gonna tell Mom and Dad?" said Dipper.

"And most importantly, what's going to happen to me?" asked Vanellope.

That question was bothering Dipper more than anyone else. Being a video-game-racer-turned-human, Vanellope was the very definition of the word "orphan." She had no mother, no father, not even a cousin fifteen times removed.

_Is this it? Is this the end of my relationship with Vanellope?_ thought Dipper.

"Mr. Pines will figure something out. He always does!" said Soos.

In the kitchen, Grunkle Stan was on the phone with Dipper and Mabel's parents.

"Don't worry, your son, daughter, and potential daughter-in-law are fine," said Stan. "Where are we staying? Uh, I put 'em up at this amazing four-star hotel!" Stan said as he looked around the TLC-deprived kitchen. "What? Sure we got...plenty to eat," said Stan as he shook the one thing in the fridge: a nearly-empty milk jug. "Don't worry, if I thought I couldn't take care of these kids, I'd send 'em back right away. Yeah. Uh-huh, you too." Stan hung up the phone. _What am I going to do?_ he thought.

"Grunkle Stan, can we order pizza?" came Mabel's voice.

Stan checked his pockets. The only thing he found was lint.

_Guess there's only one thing to do..._he thought.

**Meanwhile, at the King Gideonland construction site...**

Li'l Gideon tossed a fishing photo of Stan, Dipper, Mabel, and Vanellope into the fireplace as he and King Candy looked over _2_ with an intense fevor.

"Gideon, the animals are out of their corner," said King Candy.

Gideon blew his whistle and Skittles and Waddles ran back to their corner as Bud came in with a clown painting Stan had stolen from him. "I've been meaning to ask, shouldn't you two be out there celebratin' King Gideonland instead of stickn' your heads in that there book all day?" he asked.

"Father, did I ever tell you the true nature of this book?" said Li'l Gideon. "It was written many years ago by a brilliant unknown author, who learned secrets too powerful for one man. He hid the journals where he thought no one would ever find them, because he knew if the journals were ever brought together, they would open a gateway to unimaginable power!"

"Now, codes and maps have lead us to believe the first book is hidden somewhere on this very property, and we plan to find it," said King Candy.

"So, that's why you wanted the Mystery Shack," said Bud.

"That's right, father. It's time to begin the search...for the other journal!" said Gideon.

**Back at Soos's grandma's...**

"Go red car!" said Mabel.

"Go other red car!" said Soos.

"This would be a lot more fun with batteries," said Dipper.

"And power-up boxes," said Vanellope.

"Kids, we gotta talk," said Grunkle Stan. "Look, I've been thinking-"

"That's dangerous, especially since it's you," said Vanellope.

"True enough. Anyways, I can't take care of you anymore. I don't have a house or a job. The plan is...you're going home. On the upside, Vanellope is going with you. You bus leaves tomorrow, here are your tickets," said Stan.

_Well, that IS an upside, _thought Dipper.

"What? Stan, you can't give up!" said Vanellope.

"She's right! Look at these faces! Be cuter, Mabel! Your summer depends on it!" said Soos.

"Look, I lost, okay? Gideon and Turbo won. Summer's over," said Stan as he walked out of the house with Soos behind him, urging him to reconsider.

"Mabel, Vanellope, that's enough! If Stan won't get our home back from Gideon and King Candy, then we'll have to do it ourselves," said Dipper.

"Gideon and Turbo may have the upper hand, but we have one thing he doesn't," said Vanellope.

"The journal!" cried Dipper.

"A grappling hook!" cried Mabel at the same time. "Oh, the journal. Journal!"

**And that concludes this chapter. Next time: The Gnomes return! See you then, and don't forget to review, it really helps me.**


	8. Attack of the Gnomes

**Welcome back to Darkness Rising! Enjoy!**

Chapter 7: Attack of the Gnomes

Dipper, Mabel, and Vanellope were hiding in the bushes near the King Gideonland site.

"All right, the bus to take us out of Gravity Falls comes at sundown. If we want to stay in town, we need to get past the guards, over that fence, and get Turbo and Gideon to hand over that deed," said Dipper.

"Leave that to Mabel!" said Mabel, firing her grapple gun. The hook bounced of a tree and smacked Dipper in the face before landing on him.

"Now will you admit the grappling hook is useless?" said Dipper.

Mabel retracted the hook. "Nope!" she said.

Dipper pulled out _3_.

"Dazzle me, darling, what's doing our dirty work?" said Vanellope.

"Well, let's see…Barf Fairy?" said Dipper.

"Yeah!" said Mabel.

"Nope," said Vanellope.

Dipper scrolled through the book some. "Butternut Squash with human face and emotions?" he said.

"Yeah!" said Mabel.

"Nope," said Vanellope.

As Dipper scrolled through more pages, Vanellope saw something. "Wait, what's that?" she asked.

"I've stared at this page for hours. As far as I can tell, it's a blueprint to build some kind of strange futuristic super-weapon-" explained Dipper.

"Boring!" said Mabel.

"If we're going to have a hope at stopping those two we need some type of army," said Vanellope.

"Wait…an army! Nell, you're a genius! The Gnomes!" said Dipper, opening _3_ to the page with the Gnomes.

"Uh…" said Mabel, uncomfortably tugging on her sweater collar.

**Later...**

"I think this is their hiding spot," said Dipper.

"I wonder what Gnomes do out here all alone in the forrest," said Vanellope, before the trio found Jeff, the King of the Gnomes, taking a squirrel bath.

Noticing his guests, Jeff promptly stopped. "This…this is normal for Gnomes. Scrub, scrub," he said. "Well, well, well, look who came crawling back! Change your mind about marrying me, did you, Mabel? And who's this, your best friend?"

"Ew, hardly! We need your help. And, no, this is Vanellope Von Schweetz, former president of _Sugar Rush_ and Dipper's girlfriend. But, seriously, ew!" said Mabel.

"You want our help?! After you left me at the alter?! No dice!" said Jeff.

"But, what if we found you a new queen? One even more beautiful than me?" said Mabel.

"Or me, if your getting any ideas," said Vanellope.

"Her name's Gideon, and she has lovely white hair," said Dipper.

"Oh, mature woman, huh? Hey, Shmebulock! Get my cologne!" said Jeff.

"Shmebulock!" said Shmebulock, jumping out from behind a mushroom with a bottle.

"Is 'Shmebulock' all you can say?" asked Jeff.

"Shmebulock," said Shmebulock, nodding sadly.

"It's a deal!" said Jeff, shaking Dipper's hand.

**Meanwhile, at the Diner...**

"Waiter, give me a glass of the stronhest, most expired apple cider you've got," said Grunkle Stan.

"Sure thing, ," said Soos.

"Soos? What are you doing here?" asked Stan.

"Since the Mystery Shack shut down I've had to take a bunch of part-time jobs. Grave digger, bus driver, really awesome cook. Say, is the kitchen supposed to have that much fire in it?" asked Soos.

While Soos attended to the fire, Stan said, "You're a good man-child, Soos. But, it's not looking good. This whole town loves Gideon and Turbo and hates me. If only they knew how evil they really are."

Soos came back around the counter. "I'm here for you ," he said.

"The entire lower half of your body is on fire," said Stan.

"Shh. We're having a moment," said Soos, giving Stan a hug.

**Meanwhile...**

"Where are you, journal?" said Li'l Gideon as he and King Candy dug. "Where are you?!"

Bud Gleeful came up. "Fellas, I hate to interrupt, but you have some guests," he said.

"What?" said King Candy.

**A few minutes later...**

King Candy and Li'l Gideon approached the fence with two thugs. Dipper, Mabel, and Vanellope were waiting on the other side.

"Give us back the Shack! Or else!" said Dipper.

"Are we supposed to say 'or else what'?" asked Li'l Gideon.

"Yes, you are supposed to say that!" yelled Mabel.

"Now!" yelled Vanellope.

The thugs that were with King Candy and Gideon suddenly became rigid and fell over. A Gnome was sticking out of each thug's back. Another group of Gnomes rammed the fence with a deer, while others took aim with bows and other Gnomes for ammo.

"You're surrounded by an unstoppable Gnome army! Give us back our deed, and get off our property!" said Dipper.

"And let the marriage ceremony begin!" said Jeff.

King Candy sighed. "Guess we have no choice," he said.

"I guess this deed belongs to-" said Gideon, before blowing his whistle, causing the Gnomes to let them go. "Well, what do you know, works on Gnomes, too."

"Stop! Stop! We'll do anything! How can we serve you, your majesty, the most beautiful girl we've ever seen!" said Jeff, bowing to Li'l Gideon.

"I AM NOT A GIRL!" yelled Li'l Gideon.

"Really? But, your skin is so soft. You moisturize or-" said Jeff.

"Subdue them!" yelled Li'l Gideon.

The Gnomes turned on Dipper, Mabel, and Vanellope and held them prisoner.

"I have to admit, I'm impressed with your creativity, glitch. How in the world did you know?" said King Candy, before _3_ fell out of Dipper's vest pocket.

"No! Could it be? Is it?" said Gideon, picking up _3_ and looking through it. "Of course! It all makes sense! The one place we'd never think to look! You had it the whole time! And to think, we actually considered you a threat. Every victory you ever had was because of your precious book!"

"Give it back, Gideon! Or I'll-" said Dipper.

"Or you'll what? Huh? You'll what? No muscles, no brains. Face it, kid, you're nothing without this," said Li'l Gideon.

King Candy, however, saw the front cover of the journal. "Gideon, that's not-" he started.

"Bye-bye forever, y'all," said Gideon.

The Gnomes carried Dipper, Mabel and Vanellope into the woods.

"Next time, do your own dirty work! Come on, boys!" said Jeff as a few squirrels jumped into his pants before he ran off.

"Well, that's it. Guess the bus should be here soon," said Dipper.

"What? Dipper, you can't give up! You always have a plan!" said Vanellope.

"No, Nell, the journal always has the plan! Gideon is right, the only cool or couragous things I've ever done have been because of that journal. Without it, I can't help you, or Stan, or anyone," said Dipper.

"There must be something we can do," said Mabel.

"What _can_ we do?" asked Dipper.

In the end, there was only one thing they could do...

**Gravity Falls bus station: sundown.**

Dipper, Mabel, and Vanellope boarded the bus. Grunkle Stan sadly looked at them through the back window.

"Sorry, kids. It's for the best," he said.

As the bus pulled away, Dipper said, "I can't believe this is happening."

**And that concludes this chapter! Next time: Dipper VS the Gideonbot! The next chapter should prove to be my longest yet, so it may take a while. I'll see you then, and don't forget to review!**


	9. Dipper Victorious

**Welcome to what will probably be my longest chapter yet! Remember: Copy and Paste the URL fragments into the YouTube homepage! I do not own Designer Skyline, Owl City does.**

Chapter 8: Dipper Victorious

Li'l Gideon and King Candy entered the Mystery Shack.

"We got it! We finally got it!" said Gideon.

"Uh, Gideon, that's not the right one!" said King Candy.

"Out!" yelled Gideon.

His dad and his traumatized mom ran out of the room.

"At last, Turbo, we have journal number-" said Li'l Gideon, before seeing the number on the journal. "THREE?! There are three of 'em?!"

"Yeah, that's what I was trying to tell you," said King Candy.

"But, where is journal number one?" said Li'l Gideon. Then, he had a suspicion. "Dipper! He must know where it is. He gave us the third and kept the first for himself!"

"Then we can't let him leave Gravity Falls!" said King Candy.

The duo ran outside to their statues.

"You there! Are they ready?" yelled Li'l Gideon.

"Yours is. The other one still need works!" said Old Man McGucket, the local kook/mad scientist. He went to a giant lever and pulled it, activating the giant Gideonbot.

Gideon ran over to the mech's leg and stood on a platform, which took him inside the robot. After donning a motion-capture suit of some kind and setting down the King Gideonland sign, the Gideonbot set out after Dipper Pines...

**Meanwhile...**

"Well, Stan, this is it: rock bottom. No friends. No family. Stuck watching infomercial for whatever that is," said Stan.

_"Tired of piles of owls blocking your driveway? Well, then you gotta get Owl Trowel!"_ said the infomercial guy.

Grunkle Stan picked up the Gideon Pin. "How'd you do it, kid? Why are you and King Candy always one step ahead?" said Stan, before his hearing aid rang again. "Ow! My hearing aid! What keeps causing that?!" Suddenly, a dawning realization hit him. "That's it! I know Gideon's weakness!"

"Would Mr. Pines like a-" said Soos's grandma, before Stan kissed her and ran out the door. "I go vaccum my face."

**Meanwhile...**

Mabel was telling Vanellope about California while Dipper looked gloomily out the window.

"Hey, Dipper, wanna play bus seat treasure hunt?" asked Mabel.

"I'm not in the mood," said Dipper.

"Aw, come on!" said Mabel. She lifted up the bus seat. "We got Canadian Coin, gum shaped like Ronald Reagan's head, ooh, miscellaneous fluid stain."

"Giant robot!" said Dipper and Vanellope.

"Yeah, giant robot- wait, what?" said Mabel.

Out the back window the trio could see a massive Gideonbot.

**/watch?v=iJznmG5D-7I**

**"HALT! I COMMAND YOU TO HALT!"**said the Gideonbot.

Dipper, Mabel, and Vanellope ran up to the front of the bus.

"Mr. Bus Driver! There's a giant Gideonbot coming after us!" said Mabel.

"Oh, hey dudes," said Soos, who was driving the bus.

"Soos!" said Dipper, Mabel, and Vanellope.

"Don't worry, guys. I've been a part time bus driver for at least forty minutes," said Soos. "One of these is probably a clutch."

Soos found the clutch and took the bus through a "Road Closed" sign, and around a small mountain.

"He already won, what does he want from us?!" said Dipper.

"I got you in my sights," said Li'l Gideon, locking onto the bus as he climbed the mountain.

Unfortunately for for Vanellope, Soos, Mabel, and Dipper, they were running out of mountain real fast. The Gideonbot tore off the roof of the bus, only to find Soos and Vanellope reading the emergency manual.

"Okay, what the closest to our current situation: 'Raccoon in the engine' or 'Angry grandparent won't leave bus'?" asked Soos.

"Probably none of them," said Vanellope.

Dipper and Mabel, meanwhile had climbed down onto an old mine cart track that was blocked off on both ends. The Gideonbot jumped onto the track.

**"TELL ME! WHERE IS JOURNAL NUMBER ONE?!" **said the Gideonbot.

"Journal number one?" said Dipper and Mabel.

**"DON'T PLAY GAMES WITH ME, BOY!"** said the Gideonbot, punching the rock above Dipper and Mabel.

"I don't know what you're talking about! You took the only journal I ever had! What do you even want with these journals anyway?" said Dipper.

The Gideonbot grabbed the Pines twins King Kong-style.

"Dipper! Help!" said Mabel.

"Let go of my sister!" said Dipper.

The Gideonbot laughed. **"YOU STILL THINK YOU'RE SOME KIND OF HERO?" **it said, throwing Dipper over its shoulder. Luckily, Dipper landed on the other side of the gorge. **"ONCE I FIND THE FINAL JOURNAL I'LL RULE THIS TOWN, WITH YOU AS MY QUEEN!"** said the Gideonbot to Mabel.

As the Gideonbot laughed and Mabel called out for help, Dipper simply stood.

_No muscles, no brains. Face it, kid, you're nothing without that journal. How are you gonna fight back? What're you gonna do? What're you gonna do?_ taunted Gideon's voice.

Dipper walked away…before running off the cliff and crashing through the Gideonbot's eye, thus tackling Li'l Gideon and knocking the mech down. "Let go of my sister!" said Dipper, punching Gideon in the face.

"Never! I finally won this time!" said Li'l Gideon, fighting back.

As the two traded blows, Gideon seemed to have the upper hand. That is, until Dipper caught one of Gideon's punches and made him punch himself in the face. Unfortunately, the Gideonbot also punched itself in the face, which literally made its head spin.

"Careful in there!" said Mabel.

Just then, the Gideonbot fell off the tracks.

"Dudes! Noooo!" yelled Soos.

"DIPPER!" yelled Vanellope.

When the mech hit the ground, it exploded, which caught the attention of the whole town. When the smoke cleared, Mabel and Dipper were being lowered safely to the ground, thanks to Mabel's grapple gun, much to Soos and Vanellope's relief.

"Mabel! That was awesome! You saved our lives!" said Dipper.

"Not as awesome as you defeating that giant robot!" said Mabel.

"Hey, my journal!" said Dipper.

Before he could put _3_ in his pocket, however, the whole town showed up as Li'l Gideon groaned.

"Gideon!" said King Candy, lowering his business partner to the ground.

"What happened?" asked Deputy Durland.

"It was the Pines Twins! They tried to attack me and blew up my statue with dynamite!" lied Li'l Gideon.

"It's true, I saw them do it," added King Candy.

"WHAT?!" said the twins.

"Officers, they're lying!" said Dipper.

"Sorry, kids, but we trust Gideon and King Candy, and nothing short of a miracle could ever change our-" said Sheriff Blubs, before Grunkle Stan pulled up in his car.

"Stop everything, I've got something to say!" yelled Stan. He ran up beside Gideon. "You all think Gideon is so perfect and honest! 'Oh, I could never tell a lie, I'm Gideon.'"

"He's more honest than you," said Sheriff Blubs.

"Yeah! And he's psychic, too!" added Deputy Durland.

"How's _this_ for psychic?" said Grunkle Stan. He hit the side of ruined robot, and it fell down, revealing a secret control center filled with monitors.

"Hey, is that me?" asked Lazy Susan, seeing a recording of her revealing her Coffee Omelet secret ingrediant to be merely coffee.

"And me!" said Toby Determined, seeing a recording of a doctor confirming his birthmark to be disgusting.

One by one, everyone, even King Candy, found recordings of themselves.

"That's right! These pins are hidden cameras! And my hearing aid was picking up the feedback! Who's the fraud now?" said Stan, smashing his pin.

Everyone turned on Gideon, who merely chuckled nevously.

"Gideon...we gave you our trust," said Durland.

"You LIED to us!" said Manly Dan.

"W-what are you going to do with me?" said Gideon.

"Tyler?" said Blubs.

"Get 'im. Get 'im," said Tyler, who was in tears.

"King Candy?" said Blubs.

"Get him," said King Candy, who was doing something funny with his hands.

"Li'l Gideon, you are under arrest for conspiracy, fraud, and breaking our hearts," said Sheriff Blubs. "Durland, the tiny hand cuffs."

As Gideon was handcuffed, he realized what King Candy was doing: sign language. King Candy was really saying, _Don't worry. As soon as I get the needed materials, I'll bust you out of jail._

On his way to the cop car, Grunkle Stan stopped Gideon. "One more thing," he said, before shaking Gideon. Assorted haircare items, _2_, and the Mystery Shack deed fell out of Gideon's pocket. Stan picked up the deed, and hiding behind it was _2_. "I believe this belongs to me," he said.

As the cop car pulled away, Gideon said, "You can't do this to me! Y'all are sheep! You need me! I'll be back! You'll hear from my lawyers!"

"And there you have it: local hero Stanford Pines has just exposed Li'l Gideon as a fraud. Anything you'd like to say to the town, Stanford?" asked a female news reporter.

"The Mystery Shack is back, baby!" said Stan.

**The next day...**

Dipper and Mabel were getting set back up in their room when Grunkle Stan came in.

"You kids settling back in okay?" he asked.

"Yep! All my favorite moldy spots on the ceiling are still there! Even you, Daryl," said Mabel.

"Grunkle Stan, me, Mabel, and Vanellope have been talking and we think you should know about this," said Dipper.

"When's the wedding?" asked Stan.

"Not what I'm talking about," said Dipper, handing _3_ to Stan. "This is a journal I found in the woods. I don't know who wrote it, or what it means, but after everything we've been through, maybe you should finally know about it."

"I'm glad you showed me this, Dipper," said Stan, before laughing. "Now I know where you've been gettin' it all from! Spookums and monsters! This book's been filling youe head with crazy conspiracies!"

"What? But, it's all real!" said Dipper.

"You've gotta stop reading this fantasy nonsense for your own good. Although, some of these would make great attractions. Can't come up with this stuff! Mind if I borrow this?" said Stan, walking out with _3_ despite Dipper's objections.

"Stan, I need it!" said Dipper.

"No, you don't. Own your own you defeated a giant robot with nothing but your bare hands! You're a hero whether you've got that journal or not," said Mabel.

"Wow. Thanks, Mabel. I still want it back, though," said Dipper.

"I'm sure you'll not get it back. What would a boring old man like Stan want with that journal anyway?" said Mabel.

Just then, two jets of water soaked the twins. Out of a nearby box popped Soos, armed with two water guns. "Soosed!" he said.

The twins took off after him.

**Later that evening...**

Dipper came into the house and found Vanellope waiting for him. "Hey," he said.

"Hey, Dip. You know something?" said Vanellope.

"What?" said Dipper.

"With all the fighting with Bill, Gideon, and Turbo, we haven't had you-and-me time for a while. So, I was thinking...maybe you and me could dance tonight?" said Vanellope.

Dipper smiled. He pulled out his CD player, a CD titled _Of June_, and his portable speaker from his pocket. Once it was set up, one of Dipper and Vanellope's favorite songs played:

**/watch?v=EAZBtqKPe7E**

_Affection, the gifted architect  
Is making a draft and beautiful design  
The options and possibilities Are endless when we connect and realign_

_Collections of books and documents  
Arise and parade around my cluttered desk  
Reworking the math and measurements  
Until I'm convinced these plans are picturesque  
Like mountains in the Midwest_

_Reaction creates the columns dark  
And wide like the roads around Fort Lauderdale  
The structures begin to take their shape  
Before I've designed the public monorail_

_The turnpike and high speed motorway  
Connect and enclose the quaint suburban streets  
The airport, the broad suspension bridge __The lake and the beach where several rivers __meet  
Compounded from the spreadsheet_

_A city sparkles in the night, how can it glow so bright?  
The neighborhoods surround the soft florescent light  
Designer skyline in my head, abstract and still well read  
You went from numbered lines to buildings overhead_

As the song ended, Dipper and Vanellope once more shared true love's kiss...

**Even later that night...**

Grunkle Stan entered his secret lab and sat at his computer interface. Opening a small bookshelf, he pulled _1_ out.

"After all these years...finally, I have them all," said Stan, aligning _1, 2,_ and _3_ to the same page: the one with the blueprint.

After typing in some calibrations, the screen lit up.

"It's working!" said Stan.

He ran into a larger room and pulled a lever. The large device in front of him activated.

"Here we go!" said Stan.

Suddenly, the portal flickered and turned off.

"What the-? That shouldn't happen," said Stan.

Returning to his computer interface, Stan saw "INPUT PASSCODE" flashing on the screen.

Stan put on his headset. "Computetr, who added the passcode?" he asked into the microphone.

**Passcode added by...Edward Dipper Pines.**

_Eddie...sp, this is how you ensure your share of the prize,_ thought Stan. Now he had a new problem: figuring out Eddie's code, since Eddie was most likely dead from the testing accident.

**And now, the REAL story begins! Next time: we meet the other two villains of this series! Please review, and I'll see you next time!**


	10. Dimensional Devils

**Welcome! Now the REAL story begins!**

Chapter 9: Dimension Devils

**Levitation Rises, Minnesota. (1)**

Dipper "Li'l Dipper" Gleeful sat in his cell. Physically, he looked just like Dipper Pines, but he was dressed like Li'l Gideon, with exception of having a black cape similar to what a vampire would have and a self-repairing jade amulet bolo tie that gave him psychic powers. He had been arrested after a battle with Gideon Pines for conspiracy, fraud, and breaking the hearts of the townsfolk. Luckily, thanks to his tie, Li'l Dipper had managed to get the fraud charge dropped.

"I'll kill Gidiot **(2)** and make Pacifica my queen if it's the last thing I do!" growled Li'l Dipper.

Suddenly, the power failed.

"Uh...hello? Someone?" said Li'l Dipper.

Abruptly, a blue light appeared behind Li'l Dipper, and began pulling him towards it.

"No! No! Noooo! I don't wanna die! Please! NOOOOO!" yelled Li'l Dipper as he was pulled into the light...

**Meanwhile, in another alternate dimension...**

What seemed to be a large white ball with stubs for arms floated above a throne inside a desolate mansion. The ball had small, beady demonic red eyes, a blue tongue, and a mouth full of fangs. On its head was a crown that was basically a large purple jewel. His name was King Boo, undead scourage of the Mushroom Kingdom. However, at the moment, he ruled over nothing and no one. Ever since the Dark Moon fiasco, his minions had deserted him. **(3)**

_I'll destroy that plumber if it takes me the rest of my afterlife!_ thought King Boo. He floated over behind his throne and used his supernatural powers to pull a large padlocked keepsake box from under it. At his touch, the lock opened. Inside was a fez that looked just like Grunkle Stan's and a black-and-white photo. In it was Stan, who was holding _1,_ himself as a human with a heavy resemblence to Dipper and holding _2_, and a guy who looked just like Stan holding _3_.

"If only I could return to Gravity Falls and reconnect with Bill..." muttered King Boo. He smiled at the thought of his old friend, Bill Mischief Cipher.

Suddenly, a loud rumbling was heard, and the whole mansion started flying upward into a blue light.

"Not good! I gotta get out of here!" yelled King Boo as the mansion was pulled into the light...

**Back with Li'l Dipper...**

Li'l Dipper landed hard in the middle of the Gravity Falls forest.

_What was that all about?_ thought Li'l Dipper. In the distance he saw a question mark. _Oh, great, the Mystery Tent. Suppose I'd better ask for help._

Li'l Dipper soon arrived at the question mark.

_What happened to the Shack of Telepathy?_ thought Li'l Dipper.

A gust of wind blew a newspaper into his face. Pulling it away, Li'l Dipper saw the headline: "LI'L GIDEON IN THE BIG HOUSE!"

"Li'l _Gideon?_ What…?" muttered Li'l Dipper. Then, he started to have suspicion of what was going on. As he walked away, he ran into someone.

"Hey! Watch it!" said King Candy, before realizing who he'd bumped into. "Dipper? What's with the new outfit?"

"What do you mean 'new outfit'? And who are you? And, follow-up question, how do you know my name?" asked Li'l Dipper.

King Candy looked puzzled. "This is one of those magic things, isn't it? What, are you from an alternate dimension or something?" he said.

"All things considered, I'd say yes," said Li'l Dipper.

Before King Candy could respond, King Boo came out of the woods. "Finally, I found someone! Hey, do you two know where I am?" asked King Boo.

"Gravity Falls, Oregon," said King Candy.

King Boo's eyes went wide, before he laughed and started to kiss the ground. "Home sweet home! After all these years! But…that must mean…I _KNEW_ THEY'D TRY TO CHEAT ME OUT OF THE PRIZE!" roared King Boo, suddenly in a rage.

"Whoa, whoa, what? Who are you, anyway?" asked Li'l Dipper.

"Name's King Boo. I was once known as Edward Dipper Pines, little brother to Stanford and Stanley Pines. Say, have either of you dug up an old journal with a black 2 on it?" asked King Boo.

"My business partner Gideon Gleeful had something like that…but Stanford stole it," said King Candy.

King Boo smiled. "It doesn't matter, anyways. He's going nowhere fast without my code. I propose the three of us combine forces to retrieve the journals. I suppose we should recruit an old friend of mine as well," he said.

"I think Gideon would like to help…provided we can break him out of jail, of course," said King Candy.

"You guys do that, I'll go spy on the Pines family and hit the party scene," said Li'l Dipper, showing a flier he just found for the Mystery Shack Re-opening Party.

"Sounds good. Let's do this!" said King Candy.

**Now that all the villains have been introduced, we can really get the ball rolling! Next time: The Mystery Shack Re-opening Party! Please review!**

**1: I actually live there. No, there is no such town called Levitation Rises. I only live in Minnesota.**

**2: I've been waiting for the chance to use that pun!**

**3: I'm referring to Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon.**


	11. The Re-opening Party

**Welcome! I do not own any songs used! Copy and paste fragments into the YouTube URL!**

Chapter 10: The Re-opening Party

The Mystery Shack crew was getting ready for the big re-opening party, which also showcased some of the new exhibits, like Butternut Squash with A Human Face. Vanellope and Dipper were on the couch, talking.

"Well, since my game was released on November 14th **(1)**, I guess that'd be my birthday," said Vanellope.

"I guess that makes sense. But, do you really think my adventures would make great books?" asked Dipper.

"Yeah. I mean, you'd have to say they were fiction, otherwise people would think you're a few apples short of a bushel, but I think so," said Vanellope.

"Hey, Nell, I just had an idea: what if you and I sang a duet at the party tonight?" said Dipper.

Vanellope grinned. "That's a great idea! What song were you thinking of?" she asked.

"I dunno...maybe 'When Can I See You Again?'" said Dipper.

"Sounds wonderful, Dip," said Vanellope.

So, the two spent the rest of the afternoon practicing their duet.

**Meanwhile...**

Li'l Dipper spied on the Pines family from a distance through binoculars.

"Man, I really am in an alternate dimension..." he muttered. "I suppose I'd better go and get my disguise ready."

**That night...**

"All right, let's hear it for Dipper Pines and Vanellope Von Schweetz, who will be performing 'When Can I See You Again?'!" said Soos.

Dipper, who was wearing his suit, and Vanellope, who was wearing her dress, took the stage and started to sing:

**/watch?v=MYo5PiyG67M**

_When can we do this again?  
When can I see you again? When can we do this again?  
When can I see you again?  
When can we do this again?  
When can I see you again?_

_Dipper: Switch on the sky and the stars glow for you  
Go see the world 'cause it's all so brand new  
Don't close your eyes 'cause you future's ready to shine  
It's just a matter of time before we learn how to fly  
Welcome to the rhythm of the night  
There's something in the air you can't deny_

_Both: It's been fun but now I've got to go  
Life it way too short to take it slow  
But before I go and hit the road  
I gotta know, 'til then, when can we do this again?  
Oh oh oh oh_

_When can I see you again?  
Oh oh oh oh  
When can we do this again?  
Oh oh oh oh  
I gotta know, when can I see you again?  
Oh oh oh oh  
[When can I see you again?]_

_Vanellope: Joined at the hip, yeah your sidekick needs you  
Life is a trip down the road that leads you  
Look all around at all the mountains you haven't climbed  
It's just a matter of time before we learn how to fly  
Welcome to the rhythm of the night  
There's something in the air you can't deny_

_Both: It's been fun but now I've got to go  
Life it way too short to take it slow  
But before I go and hit the road  
I gotta know, 'til then, when can we do this again?  
Oh oh oh oh_

_When can I see you again?  
Oh oh oh oh  
When can we do this again?  
Oh oh oh oh  
I gotta know, when can I see you again?_

_Dipper: Don't close your eyes 'cause you future's ready to shine  
It's just a matter of time before we learn how to fly  
Vanellope: Welcome to the rhythm of the night  
There's something in the air you can't deny  
So let me know before I wave goodbye_

_Both: When can I see you again?  
Oh oh oh oh  
When can we do this again?  
Oh oh oh oh  
When can I see you again?  
Oh oh oh oh  
When can we do this again?  
Oh oh oh oh_

_It's been fun but now I've got to go  
Life it way too short to take it slow  
But before I go and hit the road  
Tell me when  
When can I see you again?  
When can I see you again?  
Tell me when  
When can I see you again?_

The crowd clapped and cheered as Dipper and Vanellope took a bow. In the back, Li'l Dipper, who was sporting a black coat, a black hat, and shades over his suit, sneered.

_Heh, so the other me can sing, big whoop,_ he thought.

"And now, our very own Vanellope will perform the song you know and love: 'Sugar Rush'! Take it away, Vanellope!" said Soos.

Vanellope started to sing:

**/watch?v=7lwY7N4aZEg**

_All roads  
Arent straight  
Yes, theyre windy  
And bumpy most likely  
Things can get rough from time to time  
We'll keep running though  
Would you care for something sweet?_

_S-U-G-A-R  
Jump into your racing car  
It's a SUGAR RUSH!  
SUGAR RUSH!_

_S-U-G-A-R  
Jump into your racing car  
It's a SUGAR RUSH!  
SUGAR RUSH!_

_If you get sad  
Just close your eyes  
See, in your dreams  
You can forget your tears  
Even if our engine stalls here  
We won't panic  
Would you care for something sweet?_

_S-U-G-A-R  
Jump into your racing car  
It's a SUGAR RUSH!  
SUGAR RUSH!_

_S-U-G-A-R  
Jump into your racing car  
Its a SUGAR RUSH!  
SUGAR RUSH!_

_Come down the highway  
Running through  
Open Road  
Gasoline of energy  
Oh-_

_S-U-G-A-R  
Jump into your racing car  
Its a SUGAR RUSH!  
SUGAR RUSH!_

_S-U-G-A-R  
Jump into your racing car  
It's a SUGAR RUSH!  
SUGAR RUSH!_

_S-U-G-A-R  
Jump into your racing car  
It's a SUGAR RUSH!  
SUGAR RUSH!_

_S-U-G-A-R  
Jump into your racing car  
It's a SUGAR RUSH!  
SUGAR RUSH!_

The crowd went nuts as the song finished.

"And now, we're going to take it down for a minute. Ladies, dudes, now's the time," said Soos. He then played Dipper and Vanellope's song:

**/watch?v=feLAm3LdN9g**

_You would not believe your eyes  
If ten million fireflies  
Lit up the world as I fell asleep_

_'Cause they'd fill the open air  
And leave teardrops everywhere  
You'd think me rude  
But I would just stand and, stare_

_I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth, turns, slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep, 'Cause everything is never as it seems_

_'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
From ten thousand lightning bugs  
As they tried to teach me how to dance_

_A foxtrot above my head  
A sock hop beneath my bed  
A disco ball is just hanging by a thread (thread)_

_I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth, turns, slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep,  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep_

_Leave my door open just a crack  
(Please take me away from here)  
'Cause I feel like such an insomniac  
(Please take me away from here)  
Why do I tire of counting sheep  
(Please take me away from here)  
When I'm far too tired to fall asleep_

_To ten million fireflies  
I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes  
I got misty eyes as they said farewell (said farewell)_

_But I'll know where several are  
If my dreams get real bizarre  
'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar_

_I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth, turns, slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep,  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
(When I fall asleep)_

_I'd like to make myself believe  
This planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep,  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
(When I fall asleep)_

_I'd like to make myself believe  
This planet Earth, turns, slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep,  
Because my dreams are bursting at the seams_

As the song finished, Dipper and Vanellope kissed. The crowd cheered, while Li'l Dipper decided his job was done. On the edge of the forest, he encountered King Candy.

"So, how'd it go?" asked King Candy.

"Well, the other me is truly in love with that Von Schweetz girl, so that's a potential weakness we can exploit," said Li'l Dipper.

"And the journals?" asked King Candy.

"No sign of them. So, how'd things go on your end?" asked Li'l Dipper.

"Quite well," said King Candy.

As the two walked and talked, they soon arrived at an eerie mansion, which they entered.

**I know I used the songs as filler, but don't worry, hopefully from here on out it'll be streight-up story! Next time: Dipper meets Li'l Dipper! See you then, and don't forget to review!**

**1: That's actually MY birthday! It's coming up in a few weeks!**


	12. A meeting of the Dippers

**Welcome! Enjoy!**

Chapter 11: A meeting of the Dippers

In King Boo's mansion, a circle of candles was lit.

"All right, now it's time for the summoning ritual..." said King Boo. "_Triangulum! Entagulum! Veneforis Dominus Ventium! Veneforis Venitisarium!"_

"Is he doing what I think he's doing?" said Li'l Gideon.

"I think so," said King Candy, worry in his voice.

"What's the problem?" asked Li'l Dipper.

"He's summoning Bill Cipher, a powerful dream demon...as I'm sure you recall," said King Candy.

"Oh, yeah...I still wonder what he wanted me to do for him," said Li'l Dipper.

"But, how is he doing it? I thought you needed _2_ to summon Bill! Unless...no, that's not possible!" muttered Li'l Gideon.

"_Egassem sdrawkcab egassem sdrawkcab EGASSEM SDRAWKCAB!_" chanted King Boo.

Once again, Bill Cipher appeared.

"Oh, come on! I was just updating my Mugnovel!" said Bill. **(1)** He then saw King Candy and Li'l Gideon. "Oh great, you two! Look, I'm not doing anything for you guys until I get my end of the bargain!"

_Really, Bill? You know King Candy and Gideon?_ King Boo telepathically asked Bill.

_You're a telepath?_ thought Bill. _Who are you, anyway- wait...Eddie? Is that really you?_

_Yes. I go by the name King Boo now. I was wondering if you'd like to join our little team and help us get the journals and gain ultimate power from Atlantis. You in?_ thought King Boo.

"Naturally, my old friend! Say, where'd Li'l Dipper go?" asked Bill.

"He mentioned something about 'introducing himself to the neighbors.' I assume that means he's going to fight Dipper," said Li'l Gideon.

"Where are the good seats?" asked King Boo and Bill.

**Meanwhile...**

Grunkle Stan, Dipper, Vanellope, and Mabel were having breakfast. Stan was drinking coffee and reading the paper when he did an abrupt spit-take.

"Kids! You'll never believe this! Gideon escaped!" said Grunkle Stan.

"WHAT?!" said Dipper, Vanellope, and Mabel.

Dipper took the paper. "'After a mysterious power failure at the county jail, fake psychic Gideon Gleeful was reported missing. The only clues found were a big hole in his cell wall and motorcycle tracks of an unknown make and model,'" he read aloud.

Just then, Dipper's cell phone rang.

"Yello?" said Dipper, answering his phone.

"Hello, Dipper. I was wondering if you could meet me in the woods near the front lawn of the Mystery Hack," said the voice at the other end.

"And who is this? And it's 'Mystery Shack,'" said Dipper.

"A friend," said the voice before hanging up.

"Who was that?" asked Grunkle Stan.

"All he said was to meet him in the woods near the front lawn…I think I'd better check this out," said Dipper, getting up and heading outside.

**In the woods...**

"All right! I'm here, where are you?" called Dipper.

"My, my…I am a handsome devil," said a voice that sounded just like Dipper's.

From behind a tree emerged a face Dipper knew very well: his own.

_That can't be me! I'M me!_ thought Dipper.

On closer examination, Dipper noticed his doppleganger wore the exact same suit as Li'l Gideon, except he had a familiar-looking bolo tie instead of a white one and had a black cape similar to what a vampire would have.

"Who are you?" asked Dipper.

Li'l Dipper smiled. "Name's Li'l Dipper. I'm a master psychic and charming magician. Simply put, I'm you from another dimension. However, I have _real_ goals, whereas you simply want to make it through this summer with your life and mind intact," he said.

"After all the crazy stuff I've seen, I actually don't doubt that. But, how'd you get to my dimension?" asked Dipper as the pair started to circle each other.

"Honestly, that's what I'd like to know. Now, to business: where is _3_?" asked Li'l Dipper.

"I don't have it," said Dipper.

"Come on, Dipper, you're literally lying to yourself. My source tells me you keep _3_ on your person at all times. So, let's hear the truth," said Li'l Dipper, squeezing his bolo tie and putting Dipper into a psychic chokehold. "Where is journal number three?"

"My Grunkle Stan swindled me out of it! He's using it as the basis for new exhibits for the Mystery Shack!" choked Dipper.

"Is that so? Well, then why would he need _2_? According to my source, _2_ is mostly filled with magical incantations and artifacts…" said Li'l Dipper.

Dipper suddenly realized something. "You broke Gideon out of jail, didn't you? He's your source, isn't he?" said Dipper.

Li'l Dipper sighed and telekinetically threw Dipper. "Nope," he said.

Dipper got up and tried to punch Li'l Dipper, but was telekinetically blocked. "You're good, kid," said Li'l Dipper, before slamming Dipper into the ground with his powers.

When Dipper tried to sweep Li'l Dipper's legs out, Li'l Dipper merely jumped over it.

"Real good, Thing is, as long as I'm around, you'll always play second fiddle. Catch you on the flip side, Dipstick," said Li'l Dipper, throwing a smoke bomb before escaping.

As Dipper walked out of the woods, Vanellope flung her arms around him and kissed him. "I was so worried," she said.

"What happened?" asked Grunkle Stan.

As Dipper told them what happened, Grunkle Stan seemed to get nervous. "Oh, and Li'l Dipper mentioned that you had both Gideon's journal AND my journal. Is there any truth to that, Grunkle Stan?" asked Dipper.

"Uh, nope! I only have your quote-unquote 'magic book'!" lied Grunkle Stan. _I'm in trouble_, he thought.

"Stan, you might be able to fool the public and Mabel, but you can't fool me. Where are the journals?" asked Dipper.

Stan sighed. "All right. I guess it's high-time I let you in on the secret. Go get your sister, then meet me in the gift shop," he said.

**That brings this chapter to a close! Next time: My version of Grunkle Stan's past is revealed! Please review!**

**LI'L DIPPER'S THEME. COPY AND PASTE INTO YOUTUBE HOMEPAGE URL. IF YOU HAVE A BETTER THEME, PLEASE TELL ME VIA PM OR REVIEW:/watch?v=0jMFV55kTi8**

**1: That was the best Facebook pun I could think of.**


	13. The Secret Past of Stanford Pines

**Welcome back! Here we go!**

Chapter 12: The Secret Past of Stanford Pines

Dipper, Vanellope, Mabel, and Stan were in the Mystery Shack gift shop. The Shack had closed for the day, so Soos and Wendy weren't around.

"All right, kids. Due to certain circumstances, I'm about to show you a very powerful secret. DO. NOT. TELL. ANYONE," said Stan. He turned to the vending machine and typed in a code.

The vending machine swung open like a vault door, making the kids' jaws drop. As Grunkle Stan took them to the elevator, their minds were invaded with questions. Finally, they arrived at the secret lab. Still there on the desk were _1, 2, _and _3_.

Finally, Dipper spoke up. "What is all of this?" he asked.

"With all the fantasy novels you read, you should know a secret lab when you see one. This used to be mine, your Grunkle Eddie's, and your grandfather's lab. But, now your Grunkle Stan works down here on his own," explained Stan.

"And your super-secret project was?" said Vanellope.

"Finding the lost city of Atlantis. Listen up, kids, 'cause your Grunkle Stan's gonna tell you a story..._my_ story," said Stan...

**Gravity Falls-1965**

Sixteen year olds Stanford and Stanley Pines, along with their fourteen year old brother Edward, were in the woods exploring. Edward was running with a stick when he tripped on something.

"Stupid stump," he muttered. Then he heard some grinding noises and fell through a hole in the ground that had just appeared. "Stan! Stanley!" yelled Edward.

Stan and Stanley ran over and looked down the hole. "You okay down there, King Boo?" called Stanley.

Edward couldn't help but smirk at the nickname. He'd gotten it from his love of a good scare or prank. "I'm fine!" he said.

"Don't worry, we're going to get a rope and stuff!" said Stan, before he and Stanley left to get climbing supplies.

As Edward looked around, he saw many strange things. But, the thing that really caught his eye was a large circlular device.

"What...?" whispered Edward. As he looked at the symbols on the device, he felt like he'd seen them somewhere before.

Just then, Stan and Stanley decended into the hole. Stanley let out a low whistle as Stan looked around in awe.

"What _is_ this place?" asked Stan.

"Guys...I think we might've found the biggest find of the 20th century! I think the markings on this machine might be Atlantian symbols!" said Edward.

Stan and Stanley looked at each other, grinning. Edward _would_ know that, since he spent all of his spare time at the library. The only reason their parents didn't send Eddie to boxing lessons was because he favored the mind as his weapon of choice.

_And that was the day we started to learn about Gravity Falls secrets. It took 20 years, but the three of us got the machine running._

**Secret Lab- 1985**

"All righty, let's see what happens!" said Edward, who was dressed similarly to Stan and Stanley, with an old-fashioned suit, maroon fez, and glasses.

With Stan and Stanley's help, Edward got the portal up and running.

"You guys ready? Atlantis, here we come! Eternal youth, limitless power, and unlimited wealth will soon be ours, gentlemen!" said Edward.

Unbeknownst to the Pines brothers, a triangular shadow appeared and did something to the controls.

_This __oughta fix 'em! Sorry, Ed, but I can't let you do this, the fate of the multiverse depends on me!_ thought Bill Cipher.

Suddenly, the portal went critical.

"What the-? What's happening?" said Edward, fiddling with the controls.

Parts of the lab began to explode.

"You guys go! I'll fix this!" said Edward.

As Stan and Stanley ran for it, Stan looked over his shoulder in time to see Edward get sucked into the portal before it exploded...

**Secret Lab-** **Now**

"To this day, neither me nor your grandfather actually know what caused the accident. But, your grandfather decided to blame me for it, and we haven't spoken a word to each other since then," said Grunkle Stan.

"By 'eternal youth,' what exactly did you mean?" asked Dipper.

"You kids ever hear of a guy named Ponce De Leon?" asked Grunkle Stan. **(1)**

"Wasn't he that Spanish explorer guy who went missing, like, 300 years ago looking for something?" asked Vanellope.

"Yeah, he was looking for the-" said Dipper, before he realized what Grunkle Stan was getting at. "Are you saying _the_ Fountain of Youth is at Atlantis?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Along with unlimited power and wealth fit for a thousand kings," said Stan. "Now, you kids get to bed, the second Summerween of the year is tomorrow."

"Summerween? I thought you said Gravity Falls only celebrates it twice a year," said Dipper.

"You heard me wrong. I said _thrice_," said Stan.

**And that concludes this chapter! Next time: Happy Summerween! Please review!**

**1: Did I spell that right?**


	14. Second Summerween

**Happy Halloween from yours truly! Enjoy! Remember to copy-and-paste the fragment into the YouTube URL!**

Chapter 13: Second Summerween

Stan, Soos, Dipper, Vanellope, and Mabel were in Stan's 1965 El Diablo on their way to the Summerween Superstore. When they got there, Dipper and Mabel set out to find Summerween Trickster costumes while Stan picked up barrels of fake blood. Vanellope, however, was trying to figure out how Summerween, or Halloween in general, actually worked.

"So, kids dress up like monsters and hit movie characters and go door-to-door and people just _give_ them candy?" said Vanellope.

"That's pretty much how it works," said Soos, who quickly became occupied with the laughing skull bowls.

At the end of the shopping trip, Stan once again used a smoke bomb to escape and paid with "Stan Bucks."

"Again, I hate Summerween," said the cashier.

**That night...**

Dipper and Mabel were telling Vanellope, who was in her princess costume, the finer points of trick-or-treating. When Vanellope took a bite of the candy Stan had bought, she started to cough and hack.

"What kind of candy was that?" said Vanellope. She looked through the candy. "_Homework:The Candy?__ Sand Pop? Blunder Ball?_**(1)** This is pathetic loser candy."

"Yeah, well, we can't get rid of it. That is, if we want to avoid another encounter with the real Summerween Trickster," said Dipper.

Mabel blew a raspberry. "Dipper, remember what Soos told us? He _ate_ the Trickster. He's gone where the goblins go," she said. **(2)**

"Well...okay. I guess we can get rid of the candy," said Dipper.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Mabel went to answer it.

"Mabel!" said a little Chinese girl and a deep-voiced and powerfully built girl. The Chinese girl was dressed like a robot and the brute girl was dressed like the Grim Reaper.

"Who are these two?" asked Vanellope, coming into the room bwhind Mabel.

"Oh, I don't think you've met my friends! This is Candy," said Mabel.

"Hello," said Candy.

"And this is Grenda," said Mabel.

"Hi," said Grenda in her uncommonly deep voice.

"Girls, this is Vanellope Von Schweetz, Dipper's girlfriend," said Mabel.

"Hey, isn't that the name of the racer on the side of the _Sugar Rush_ game?" said Grenda.

"Now that you mention it, she _does_ bare a heavy resemblence to the picture on the machine," said Candy.

"That's because she _is_ the Vanellope Von Schweetz from the game. Dipper used a code and let her out of the game," explained Mabel.

"And I have no regrets," said Dipper, coming into the room in his Summerween Trickster costume.

From another room came Skittles and Waddles, both wearing business suits.

"Well, shall we?" said Vanellope.

**Meanwhile...**

Li'l Dipper watched the group through binoculars. "Time to make my move," he muttered. As he made his way into the streets, his cell phone rang. "Go for Li'l Dipper," said Li'l Dipper, answering his phone.

"Li'l Dipper, what are you doing?" asked King Boo on the other end.

"K.B.? When did you get a cell phone?" asked Li'l Dipper.

"I didn't. I'm using Bill. So, what are you doing?" asked King Boo.

"I'm about to go after the other me and his pals. They'll either tell me where the books are, or spend the rest of the summer in the hospital," said Li'l Dipper.

"I thought Dipper having _3_ on his person was ruled out after you attacked him the first time," said King Candy from the background.

"We ruled out Dipper having _3_ _with_ him. If King Boo is right about how we got here, then the Pines must have the journals. And I'm going to get them!" said Li'l Dipper.

"As will I," said Pacifica Northwest, who was in a witch costume.

Li'l Dipper gasped and hung up with a "SomethingscomeupIgottago!"

"Hello, there," said Pacifica.

"Hello. How much of that did you hear?" asked Li'l Dipper.

"All of it. I can help you get those journals," said Pacifica.

"And why's that?" asked Li'l Dipper.

"It was because of one of those books that my best friend became a child fraud!" said Pacifica.

Li'l Dipper had a fuzzy memory of him and Mabel Northwest being friends prior to him finding his journal back in his dimension, so there was only one person Pacifica could be talking about. "Gideon," muttered Li'l Dipper. "Well, if you're gonna help me, then you'll need this."

Li'l Dipper put a hairband with a jade broach in Pacifica's hair.

"When the going gets tough, and trust me, it will, just squeeze the broach and focus on something heavy," said Li'l Dipper.

"Uh...thanks. What did you say your name was again?" said Pacifica.

"Dipper Gleeful. But, you can call me Li'l Dipper," said Li'l Dipper.

"I thought your last name was Pines," said Pacifica.

Li'l Dipper put his arm around Pacifica. "I've got a lot to fill you in on," he said.

**Later...**

"It's actually kind of nice to go trick-or-treating without the threat of death," said Grenda.

"Agreed," said Mabel.

"Hello, kiddies..." said a villainous voice.

Out of an alley came Li'l Dipper and Pacifica.

"Who is that guy?" asked Candy.

"Dipper, you weren't using the copy machine again, were you?" said Grenda.

"No...that's Li'l Dipper. He's me from an alternate dimension...and it looks like he's made a friend with benefits," said Dipper.

"That's right, and we're gonna get the location of those journals the old fashioned way. Pacifica, my dear, remember what I told you about when the going gets tough?" said Li'l Dipper.

**/watch?v=dRsbq9cicDE**

Pacifica squeezed her hairband's broach and focoused on a nearby dumpster, which floated in her mental grasp. "Am I doing that with my _mind_?" said Pacifica.

"Yep! Now, let's get 'em!" said Li'l Dipper, using his own amulet to lift a big stick.

They threw their projectiles at the group, who barely avoided them in time. Pacifica laughed evilly, feeling better than ever with her new power.

"Mabel, you handle Pacifica! I'll take care of Li'l Dipper!" said Dipper.

"Got it!" said Mabel.

But, as it turned out, both Pacifica and Li'l Dipper were skilled fighters. For each hit Mabel and Dipper got in, Pacifica and Li'l Dipper got in five more, even with Skittles and Waddles helping. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Pacifica and Li'l Dipper began to get exhausted, since their psychic powers drained them along with hand-to-hand combat.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" said Li'l Dipper.

"Greasy's Diner next Tuesday?" said Pacifica.

"It's a date," said Li'l Dipper, before throwing a smoke bomb, allowing both of them to escape.

Dipper and Mabel sat down, exhausted.

"Well...I finally got to punch Pacifica in the face!" said Mabel.

"But, why does Li'l Dipper want the journals so badly?" said Vanellope.

"Looks like another mystery...and we'll have to solve it, quick!" said Dipper. "Right after we finish trick or treating."

**Once again, I'd like to wish all of you, my loyal fans, a very happy Halloween, or Falloween, which ever works for you. Next time: The Tent of Telepathy is under new management! See you then!**

**1: I got the idea for Blunder Ball candy from those old Nestle candies called Wonder Balls. Why they stopped making them, I don't know.**

**2: If you can figure out what movie I got this refrence from, I'll give you everything in my pocket. What? I've gotta get rid of this lint somehow!**


	15. The Return Of The Tent Of Telepathy

**Welcome back! Enjoy! I do not own Magic.**

Chapter 14: The Return of The Tent of Telepathy

The following Monday, Grunkle Stan sat in his chair reading the newspaper.

"All right, let's see here...no leads on Gideon's whereabouts...WHAT THE-? KIDS! COME QUICK!" yelled Stan.

Vanellope, Dipper, and Mabel came running downstairs.

"What is it? Did they find Gideon?" asked Mabel.

"No...it looks like the Tent of Telepathy has a new owner," said Grunkle Stan.

"Let me see that," said Dipper, taking the paper. "'In a move that has all of Gravity Falls buzzing-'"

"Sure doesn't seem like it takes much to make that happen," commented Vanellope.

"Agreed, the people of this town are complete idiots," said Grunkle Stan.

"Ahem," said Dipper.

"Oh, sorry, continue," said Stan.

"'In a move that has all of Gravity Falls buzzing, a child known only as Li'l Dipper, has bought the Tent of Telepathy, formerly owned by local shyster Gideon Gleeful. This child claims to be a true psychic, and would never dream of stooping to 'Gidiot's' level,'" read Dipper.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'd like to see how this works out for Li'l Dipper," said Vanellope.

"We're in luck, his first show's tonight at 8:30," said Dipper.

"Oh, all right, I guess we can go..." said Stan, recalling what happened the last time something like this came up.

**8:30 that night...**

Stan, Vanellope, Dipper, Mabel, and Soos took their seats among the skeptical crowd. Not even a minuete later, the show started, and the curtain slid back to reveal Li'l Dipper, who had dyed his hair black.

"Greetings, Gravity Falls! My name's Li'l Dipper, not to be confused with that sideshow fraud Li'l Gideon, or as I like to call him, 'Gidiot,'" said Li'l Dipper.

"Hey! How do we know you're really psychic and not a fake like Gideon!" called out someone in the crowd, to which most agreed.

"How's _this_ for real?" said Li'l Dipper, using his powers to lift the crowd into the air. "Note the eerie green glow. Kinda hard for a twelve-year old kid to fake _that_ isn't it?"

The crowd, save for the Mystery Shack crew, burst into applause as they were set back down.

"As you can see, unlike Gidiot..." said Li'l Dipper, before he started to sing:

**/watch?v=Zq6Y1clwPI4**

_"__I got the magic in me  
Every time I touch that track  
It turns into gold  
Everybody knows_

_I've got the magic in me  
When I hit the flow the girls come  
Snappin' at me  
Now everybody wants some presto_

_Magic, magic, magic  
Magic, magic, magic  
Magic, magic, magic  
I got the magic in me_

_These tricks that I'll attempt  
Will blow your mind  
Pick a verse, any verse  
I'll hypnotize you with every line_

_I'll need a volunteer  
How about you, with the eyes?  
Come on down to the front  
And stand right here and don't be shy_

_I'll have you time-travellin'  
Have your mind babblin'  
People tryin' to inherit the skill  
So they asking me_

_Even David Blaine had to go  
And take some classes  
And I see Mindfreak like  
What's up man, what's happenin'?_

_So come one, come all  
And see the show tonight  
Prepare to be astounded  
No Ghost or Poltergeist_

_You know I'm no Pinocchio  
I've never told a lie  
So call me Mr. Magic Man  
I float on Cloud Nine_

_I got the magic in me  
(I got the magic, baby)  
Every time I touch that track it  
Turns into gold  
(Yes it turns to gold)  
Everybody knows_

_I've got the magic in me  
(I got the magic, baby)  
When I hit the flow the girls come  
Snappin' at me  
(They be snappin' baby)  
Now everybody wants some presto_

_Magic, magic, magic  
Magic, magic, magic  
Magic, magic, magic  
I got the magic in me_

_Well, take a journey into my mind  
You'll see why it's venom I rhyme  
Stay on the road  
So I call my mama when I got time_

_I hit the stage, go insane  
Then jump into that crowd  
See, see, when I rhyme  
I flow on the beat like pidda-dow-dow_

_See I deceive you with my  
Intergalactic ether  
I sing just like Aretha  
So respect me like I'm Caesar_

_I kick it like Adidas  
Flowin' sticky like adhesive  
Be cautious, 'cause what I be on  
Will leave you with amnesia_

_I break all the rules  
Like Evel Knievel  
It's a spectacular show  
'Cause my heart pumps diesel_

_So whatever you saying  
It don't entertain my ego  
I do this everyday  
Hocus pocus is my styl-o_

_I got the magic in me  
(I got the magic, baby)  
Every time I touch that track it  
Turns into gold  
(Yes it turns to gold)  
Everybody knows_

_I've got the magic in me  
(I got the magic, baby)  
When I hit the flow the girls come  
Snappin' at me  
(They be snappin' baby)  
Now everybody wants some presto_

_Magic, magic, magic  
Magic, magic, magic  
Magic, magic, magic  
I got the magic in me!"_

The crowd went nuts as the song finished, with Li'l Dipper in a sweat. The Mystery Shack crew, however, still had doubts about this...

**After the show...**

Dipper looked around for Li'l Dipper. _It's time for answers,_ he thought. As he snuck around, he heard talking. Peeking through an opening, Dipper found Li'l Dipper talking on his cell phone.

"...don't worry, K.B., I'm not losing track of plan. Trust me, if we're to build our own portal to Atlantis, we need all the money we can get in addition to the books. Still, Gideon was right about that song, the crowd loved it! Uh-huh. Look, I gotta go and get some sleep, I've got a date with Pacifica Northwest tomorrow night. I'll see you back at the mansion afterwords," he said, hanging up.

Dipper watched as his doppleganger sat down and looked at a picture of someone. "Sorry, Pacifica Pines, but I'm moving onto someone with a bit more money and power," said Li'l Dipper.

_So, that's part of the mystery solved,_ thought Dipper as he snuck away. _Li'l Dipper DID play a role in Gideon's escape, and he doesn't want the journals for himself, but for someone else...but, now it seems a new layer has been unveiled: Who is "K.B.?"_

**That concludes this Li'l ol chapter! Next time: Pacifica and Li'l Dipper have their first date, and find they may have actually fallen for each other! See you then!**


	16. The Date

**Welcome back! Enjoy!**

Chapter 15: The Date

The next day, Dipper told Stan, Vanellope, and Mabel about what he'd heard.

"This 'K.B.' guy probably isn't anyone we know, so my theories for him/her wanting the journals are very limited," said Stan.

"Hang on, didn't you say Grunkle Eddie had 'King Boo' for a nickname?" said Mabel.

"Yes, I did. But, I also told you he died when we were testing the portal the first time," pointed out Stan.

"Either way, he need to find out who or what this 'K.B.' guy is and find out why he freed Gideon and combined forces with Li'l Dipper," said Vanellope.

"Look, Li'l Dipper has a date with Pacifica tonight, right?" said Dipper.

"Yeah?" said Stan, Vanellope, and Mabel.

"Well, what I'm thinking is after the date, I follow Li'l Dipper to that mansion he mentioned. Then, I call you guys and then we go in and get answers," said Dipper.

"That sounds like a plan to me!" said Stan.

"I don't know, Dipper...Li'l Dipper seems better at using that amulet than Gideon...but, that's the only plan we have," said Mabel.

**That night...**

Li'l Dipper and Pacifica entered The Club, due to the fact the diner was closed for the night, and took a seat that happened to be not far away from Dipper's. A waiter came up to them and asked them what they wanted to drink.

"Pitt Cola, please," they both said at the same time.

When the waiter went to get their drinks, Pacifica spoke up. "So, tell me more about what your dimension is like," she said.

"Well, in my dimension, your and Mabel Pines's...roles, we'll call it, are switched. Although, the Pacifica from my dimension isn't nearly as beautiful as you are," said Li'l Dipper.

_Oh, please,_ thought Dipper.

"Really? That's nice...and I assume since your last name is Gleeful, yours and Dipper Pines roles are flipped, too?" said Pacifica, genuinely interested.

"It would seem so," said Li'l Dipper.

_"Hey, everyone, it's ballroom night tonight! Grab your partner!"_ said the voice over the intercom, quickly followed by by ballroom music.

**watch?v=XW6cJgv5Etg**

"I love this song!" said Pacifica.

She and Li'l Dipper got up and danced to the hauntingly enchanting song. As they did, Pacifica found she actually liked being this close to this interdimensional doppleganger. As for Li'l Dipper, he found he liked being close to Pacifica as well. As the song finished, the two did something neither of them expected: they kissed.

_Oh, my goodness! You're kissing him! What am I to do?_ thought Pacifica.

_Holy cow! You're kissing her! Never got this far with Pacifica Pines!_ thought Li'l Dipper.

So, the two indulged in the kiss. When, they broke apart, they gazed into each other's eyes. Both had the same question: _Is this my true love?_

As the two left, Dipper made to follow them, but his phone rang. "Yello?" he said.

"Dipper...something's come up with the portal. You've gotta get here, quick!" said Stan.

"But, what about finding out who K.B. is?" said Dipper.

"That'll have to wait, just get here!" said Stan.

So, Dipper had no choice but to obey his Grunkle...

**At the secret lab...**

Dipper found Grunkle Stan talking to what seemed to be two children. On closer inspection, Dipper realized they were Gideon and Pacifica. Only, there was something off about them: Gideon was dressed like him and Pacifica was dressed like Mabel.

"Who are you two?" aske Dipper.

"Don't worry, that's not Dipper Gleeful," assured Grunkle Stan.

'Gideon' nodded and said, "My name is Gideon Pines. This is my twin sister, Pacfica," he said.

**End of chapter! Next time: King Boo attacks! See you then!**


	17. The Other Pines

**Welcome! Enjoy!**

Chapter 16: The Other Pines

"Wait, what?" said Dipper.

"I know it may seem confusing, so let us explain," said Reverse Gideon.

With help from Reverse Pacifica, Reverse Gideon explained that in their dimension, they were from Miami, Florida. Their parents had decided that the twins could use some fresh air, so they shipped them off to Levitation Rises, Minnesota to stay with their Grunkle Bud for the summer. There, Gideon had found a journal marked _2_. Inside were things like Zombies, ghosts, and so forth. Ever since then, they had had many misadventures, from saving Reverse Pacifica from mass marrying Wood Elves to fighting ghosts in the condemned supermarket, _Dawn 2 Dusk_.

"Recently we got in a fight with a pathetic excuse for a demon named William Cipher. After that, Li'l Dipper blew up our Grunkle's safe and stole the permit to the Mystery Tent. He nearly destroyed the town trying to find the journals," said Reverse Pacifica.

"And then we found out Grunkle Bud had secretly built this portal to Atlantis. But, when we got there and asked him about it, something screwy happened and pulled us in, and, well, here we are," said Reverse Gideon.

"You're not the only ones from your world here. Li'l Dipper's here, too," said Mabel, coming into the room with Vanellope.

Reverse Pacifica let out a low whistle. "Then you guys might be in for the fight of your lives. He's practically unstoppable with that bolo tie of his," she said.

"I was lucky to stop him the first time," added Reverse Gideon.

"Did it ever occur to you to smash the bolo tie?" asked Vanellope.

"Tried it. It just fixed itself," said Reverse Gideon.

Just then, Dipper's cell phone rang. "Yello?" he said.

"Is your Grunkle Stan there?" asked a menacing voice on the other end.

Dipper gave the phone to Stan.

"Hello?" said Stan.

"Listen to me very carefully: if you want to get to Atlantis, then you must come to this location: head into the woods and continue north until you reach a large mansion. Bring the books," said the voice.

**Meanwhile...**

King Boo hung up the phone.

"Do you really think he'll show?" asked King Candy.

"I'm with King Candy on this one, Stan doesn't seem to have much incentive," said Bill.

"He'll come. I know my brother too well. His purpose in finding Atlantis was to get to the Fountain of Youth and acquire the loot the legends say is there," said King Boo.

Suddenly, the group heard a door open, and the thud of bags hitting the ground.

"What in the name of-?" said King Boo. Looking downstairs, he saw Li'l Dipper about to walk out the door. "What are you doing?"

"Setting up shop elsewhere. You see, King Boo, it may be that the early bird gets the worm, but the second mouse gets the cheese. Atlantian power and wealth and a happily ever after with Pacifica are my cheese," explained Li'l Dipper. "You see, me and Pacifica had a nice chat earlier tonight, and we see eye to eye: We can get the books and swim in Atlantis gold together… as in, without you."

"Question: what happened to the first mouse?" asked Li'l Gideon.

"So…you'd betray me for some filthy rich blowhard?" growled King Boo.

"Yeah, pretty much. The race is on…and I can only hope you make it in time," said Li'l Dipper, before he walked out the door. On the front step, he pulled something that looked like a book out of his suit pocket.

_Looks like you'll be hard pressed to find the rest of your little code…Happily ever after with Pacifica Northwest, here I come!_ thought Li'l Dipper.

**Meanwhile...**

Pacifica Northwest flopped onto her bed. She had just had the best night of her life, and soon her perfect life and her family fortune would be better, bigger and stronger than ever. Li'l Dipper had told her of his plans to find the last city of Atlantis. After that kiss, she couldn't help but agree to tag along with him in his quest to acquire untold riches and power. In addition, ever since he'd given her that hairband, she'd actually _enjoyed_ the taste of unstoppable power.

_It doesn't matter where I go, so long as I have my Li'l Dipper with me,_ thought Pacifica before she fell asleep.

**That concludes this chapter! Next time: Grunkle Stan and King Boo reunite! See you then, and please review! Oh, and it might help to think of Li'l Dipper and Pacifica Nothwest's relationship to be kind of like Bonnie and Clyde…minus dying in a hail of gunfire.**


	18. Liar's Dice

**Welcome back! Enjoy!**

Chapter 17: Liar's Dice

Grunkle Stan, Vanellope, Dipper, Mabel, Reverse Gideon, and Reverse Pacifica stood in front of an eerie and desolate mansion.

"This must be the place," said Dipper.

As the group entered the mansion, Dipper's phone rang again.

"Head to the parlor. It's the door directly upstairs from where you're facing. I'll be waiting for you there," said the voice.

Following the voice's instructions, the group found what seemed to be a white ball with a large jewel on top of its head, a frightning face, and stubs for arms playing Solitaire.

"Ah, great, you've arrived," said the ball.

"Who are you?" asked Stan.

"Why, it's me...Stan O' War," said the ball.

Grunkle Stan's jaw dropped. Only one person ever called him that. "Eddie? Is that really you?" he said.

"That's our Grunkle Eddie?" said Dipper and Mabel.

King Boo laughed, which made everyone's hair stand on end. "I go by the name King Boo now...oh, and kids... let the grown-ups talk," said King Boo, before his eyes glowed red. One by one, the kids were trapped in paintings.

"What the-? Eddie, what was that about?" demanded Stan.

King Boo merely shugged. "Leverage. Did you bring the books?" he asked.

Stan pulled _1, 2,_ and _3_ out of his suit pocket.

"Excellent. Here's what I'm thinking: we play a little game, you against me," said King Boo.

"The stakes?" asked Grunkle Stan.

"If you win, I'll turn the kids loose and you can keep the journals. But, if I win, I get the journals and you join the kids in a painting," said King Boo.

Seeing no way out of it, Grunkle Stan said, "All right, you're on. What's the game?"

"Oh, I'm sure you'll recognize it," said King Boo.

Using his psychic powers, King Boo levitated a tray with two cups similar to Yahtzee cups, but bigger, and two sets of five six-sided dice.

"Liar's Dice. Our old pass time," said Grunkle Stan.

King Boo grinned, showing off all his fangs. The two brothers put the dice in the cups and simultaniously slammed the cups down.

"I bid two threes. Your bid, Stan O' War," said King Boo.

"Three fours," said Stan.

The two peeked under their cups. Stan two fours, a three, a five, and a six. King Boo had a four, three sixes, and a three.

"Four fours," said King Boo.

"Four sixes," said Stan.

"Liar!" cried King Boo, yanking the cup off of Stan's dice. He saw the six. "No!"

"You'd think after 27 years you'd figure out you have to take _all_ the dice into consideration, not just yours. Now, if you could kindly let my pals out of the paintings," said Stan.

"Very well...a deal's a deal..." growled King Boo. His eyes flashed, and the kids were freed. "Oh, and good luck trying to get to Atlantis without my code!"

King Boo then used his psychic powers to literally throw the Mystery Shack crew out of the mansion.

"Well...that went well," said Dipper and Reverse Gideon.

**Not the longest of chapters or the most epic of villain-old guys game battles, but hey, I don't really know how Liar's Dice works! Stay tuned for the epilogue and THE ULTIMATE PLOT TWIST! Please review!**


	19. Epilogue: King Boo's Secret

**Welcome to the epilogue! Enjoy!**

Epilogue: King Boo's Secret

The next morning, Grunkle Stan, Dipper, Mabel, Vanellope, and the Reverse Pines sat in the Secret Lab, trying to figure out King Boo's code themselves.

"This is impossible," said Stan.

Suddenly, Reverse Pacifica saw something. "What's that?" she asked, pointing at something on the screen.

Stan clicked on it. Together, the group read the message dated 11-14-85:

_Dear Stan O' War and/or Stan The Man,_

_If you're reading this, then that means the portal works, but needs a code to stay open. I __was the one who put that in there. You see, I've come to treasure the time we've spent working on this thing. It was our first real project we've worked on together, and I'm not going to let it go without a fight. Now, in case I'm dead or suffer from amnesia or a similar condition, I have hidden the code in SEVEN ADDITIONAL JOURNALS. I have hidden 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10 all over Gravity Falls, with each leading to the next courtesy of clues in each book. Oh, and I have 4 safely in my possession, so don't worry._

_Sincerely,_

_Edward Dipper Pines a.k.a. King Boo_

**Back at the mansion...**

"You know, I wouldn't have let them go. I would've killed them and taken the journals," said Bill.

"They'll be back…I have something they need," said King Boo. He floated over to his safe and typed in a code: 12345. But, all that was inside was a piece of paper.

"'You are aware that the code to this safe is something a moron would have on their briefcase, right?-Li'l Dip,'" Bill read aloud.

"Curse you, Li'l Dipper!" screamed King Boo, shattering several windows and rendering his allies unconscious...

**At Northwest Manor...**

Pacifica was getting ready for the day when someone knocked on her door. It was Li'l Dipper.

"Hello, my sweet," said Li'l Dipper.

"Hey, Li'l Dip," said Pacifica.

"I've got something to show you…something that might help our plans to find Atlantis," said Li'l Dipper.

From his suit pocket he pulled out a book that looked just like the journal her old friend Gideon had found. But, the number on the front cover wasn't a 2, a 1, or even a 3.

On the front cover was a big, black, _4_.

**Boom! How's that for a plot twist! Now, I'll begin work on Jump Into My Racing Car 3, a.k.a. The Final Countdown, immediately…but, I won't put it up until next week. Until then, here's what I need you to do and what you must remember.**

**What I need you to do:**

**BUY MORE KEYCHAINS! BUY MORE KEYCHAINS! BUY MORE KEYCHAINS!**

**and...**

**Review.**

**What you must remember:**

**Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold!**

**And that's about it! I do not own Gravity Falls, Wreck-It Ralph, King Boo, or any of the songs I used.**

**End of Line**


End file.
